PAW Patrol: Happy Pills
by WarriorPup
Summary: Join the PAW Patrol as they face their most painful challenge yet, fighting the monsters inside their heads; Depression, PTSD, Social Anxiety and more. Follow them on their inspiring journey as they struggle to take control, find acceptance, and eventually walk the road to recovery, one paw at a time. *Reader discretion advised*
1. Chapter 1 : Chase

**Hey guys, I bring you another short story starring some of my favorite pups. This will be a darker short story but I want to bring awareness to mental health and other anxiety disorders.**

***Warning* this series will touch on very serious subjects and themes, reader discression advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol.**

Chapter one: Chase

A German Shepherd lye awake in the dark, paralyzed by a combination of fear and dread. Silently he waited, Listening to the storm outside rage on, the wind and rain peppering his puphouse. He looked over at the clock on his dresser.

2:05

'_The others must be asleep by now_.'

Chase thought rolling over onto his back.

Back to waiting , sleep wasn't in the cards for him tonight. A quite night to himself was even further out of his grasp. He couldn't remeber the last time he had a decent nights sleep. Like a compulsion, he scanned himself for any sudden changes or warnings his body might send him before the cycle repeated. It always did.

Adrenaline spiked into Chase's heart, his eyes shot open and his breathing became constricted. His insides felt as though they were being ripped apart. He curled up into a ball holding onto officer bear for dear life.

He clasped his teeth together as pain shot through his back, sapping the police pup's strength. He let out pained whimpers, his breathing became labored as he desperatly held on, trying to ride it out, silently praying for the agony to stop.

While his body suffered through the pain, his head was fighting it's own battle. Thoughts raced through the poor pup's mind relentlessly. Thoughts he would never openly share with the other pups, he didnt even believe they were his own to begin with. They were more like whispers in his ear. Telling him it wasn't worth it, that it would be easier to give up, but he new better. That wasn't an option for him, Chase could never do that to the others, or Ryder. All the pup could do was keep fighting and believe that one day things would get better, that the pain would eventually subside and let him breath again.

The adrenaline stops, the pain fades, the anxiety melts away.

'_Mabey this time it's really over_'

Chase thought summoning up any ounce of hope still within him. But the ordeal had left his body and mind exhausted. He had nothing left.

Chase took a deep breath, rolling onto his stomatch, starring blankley at his door.

'_Just let me sleep_.'

With no fight left in him, he could do nothing as memories from the night he wished he could forget plagued his mind. Overpowering him with feelings of sorrow and guilt.

He broke, soon finding himself in a furry ball of tears.

Chase wept like a baby, feeling physically and mentally broken, feeling like things would never get better, feeling more alone than ever.

Until he heard a knock at his door, it opened to reveal Marshall standing in front of him. Chase didn't know how to react, feeling ashamed that Marshall caught him crying, seeing him vulnerable, at his lowest point, he was supposed to be their leader, he was supposed to be their for them.

"It's ok Chase." The firepup said opening up his arms.

Chase ran to his best friend, clinging to him, burying his face into his fur, continuing to weep. Marshall softly stroked Chase's head, holding him in his arms.

"It will be ok Buddy."

"It hurts Marshall!"

"I know Chase. Come on, let's go get Ryder."

Chase has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rocky

**A/N: Hey guys I'm honestly nervous about releasing this chapter but I promise you it has a purpose in the story, it's not just to gross people out or whatever. Let me know what you guys think or if you have any questions!****-W.P**

Chapter 2: Rocky

"And now I lay me down to sleep and pray the lord my soul to keep. Angels watch me through the night, and wake me with the morning light, amen"

This prayer had become a nightly ritual for the mix, his faith was the only thing keeping him sane. Sane but by no means perfect. His flaws were like cracks in his armor, letting pain and darkness into his life.

'_Maybe now I can sleep_.' He thought getting under his blanket.

'**_How can you call yourself religious if you sin against your father left and right?_**"

Rocky shut his eyes tighter trying to rid himself of the familiar voice in his ear. Rocky called it his bully and it surely treated him as Such, like a victim. The voice had been there since Rocky could remember. _Obsessing_ over all of his mistakes and faults.

"**_Remember what happened with Chase today? I bet you he is still upset about it. Was your apology really enough?_** "

_' I already apologized and he actually thanked me in the end.'_

Rocky thought mentally screaming at himself, reflecting back to the argument they had gotten into earlier that day.

* * *

"Chase!" Rocky called, approaching the police pup in the living room talking with Skye.

"One sec Rocky." Chase said over his shoulder, and refocused on Skye, or where she was supposed to be. Chase snapped his head left and right but she was gone.

Growling, Chase turned to Rocky.

"Rocky you blew my chance with Skye, I was going to ask her out!" he said stomping his paw on the ground.

"Not likely." Rocky breathed under his breath.

"What was that?" Chase questioned, glaring at the mix.

"Oh come on Chase, you've been dragging your paws with Skye since day one, I doubt you were _actually_ going to ask her."

Rocky shot back, but immediately regreted his choice of words when he saw Chase's face, hurt was etched all over his face.

Chase looked down, away from Rocky.

"No.. this time ..was different."

He said trying to reassure himself, but his voice was hollow, filled with dissapointment in himself.

Rocky stepped closer to Chase.

"Chase.. I..I didn't mean that..really!"

Rocky frowned looking over his leader.

"I'm sorry Chase."

Chase snapped out of his haze and turned to the gray pup infront of him.

"It's alright Rocky, you know.. your right. I always get cold paws and never have the guts to tell her how I _really _feel. But I'm trying, I really am.."

He paused, a look of determination now on his face.

"But that's going to change!"

Before Rocky could react, Chase pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you."

He whispered, and with that Chase ran off.

* * *

Rocky tried to get the memory from his head but like a broken record, it replayed over and over and over in his mind.

And then it stopped.

Rocky let out a breath, closing his eyes again, getting more comfortable in bed, longing to sleep.

'**_And speaking of Chase, what a cute pup. I bet you could stare at his butt all day. You must be gay afterall ._**'

The voice said breaking the silence.

' _Shut up! shut up! shut up! I'm not gay we have already been over this. I like Everest!_ '

Anxiety was building inside of the pup as he went back and forth with himself as the voice continued attacking Rocky's insecurities.

'**_Don't lie to yourself. If you aren't gay than why can't you stop thinking about him , I bet he can make you so hard if we tried, cmon_**. '

Rocky winced at this, feeling disgusted.

'**_Think about it._**'

Without warning, Rocky's mind was overflowed with thoughts of him and Chase, each one more intense than the last, all about them. The worst ones left Rocky wanting to puke, trying his hardest to get the sexual nightmares out of his head.

' _Just leave me alone_.'

Rocky pleaded, holding his head in his paws.

'**_What about Ryder?_**'

"NOOOO." Rocky cried out.

'**_You don't want something bad happening to him do you?'_**

Rocky froze at this, his full attention on the voice as grotesque visions of Ryder being violently hurt or worseraced through his mind.

"**_You know what you have to do, so this doesn't come to pass."_**

"FINE! I'll do it just stop, just make it stop."

Rocky said sitting up in bed.

On his own he began thinking about Everest, eventually exciting himself enough to proceed. As he moved he could feel waves of pleasure and pressure growing between his legs.

'**_Now what about Chase?'_**

'_Just let me do this._'

Rocky breathed out shakily, before climaxing to his fantasies of Everest.

The anxiety he felt seemed to vanish and a sense of calm came over him. He had done this so many times before, and it never really helped with any of it but Rocky didn't know what else to do.

As he was beginning to fall asleep more thoughts of Chase and himself _intruded _his mind .

Rocky felt tears fall down his muzzle. Fear crawled into his heart once again,as more and more doubts entered his mind.

'**_Are you certain your not gay, why don't we try again?'_**

Rocky has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. 


	3. Chapter 3 : Zuma

Chapter 3: Zuma

Mr Porter's Restaurant stood out in the crowd when it came to eating around town. Drawing in big crowds of people with it's alluring aromas, with taste that could match. But today seemed to be extra rambunctious to a Chocolate lab standing in line. Quietly waiting for his turn to order , collect his food and leave. This was the plan, all the while avoiding any form of human interaction as much as physically possible.

The noise in the restaurant was dangerously close enough to scare him away right there. Plates and dishes rattling in the kitchen, pots and pans sizzling over the burners, yelling throughout the kitchen as orders were brought in, prepared and then pushed out one by one. Not to mention the customers chatting amongst themselves; adding to the noise and level of discomfort Zuma felt.

A storm was brewing inside his chest the longer he stayed their. Paranoia, nervousness, nausea. All common feelings to a now weathered pup in his battle against the anxiety monster. This was the name he affectionately gave it. It was his unseen enemy that he fought with every day.

Zuma was so lost in his thoughts he failed to realize he was next in line, being totally spaced out at the moment.

Mr. Porter took notice, "Zuma ? Are you ready to order."

He asked causing the pup to snap out of his thoughts. Zuma looked up at the middle aged man, giving him a toothy grin, one that hid his feelings of extreme displeasure.

"Suwe thing Mw. Porter I'll have a ..a ."

_'Oh cwap I fowgot to pick something out. Why is it so noisy in hewe?_'

Zuma could feel every eye in the place on him, he shivered before looking around suprised to see that everyone was minding their own business. Apparently a talking pup wasn't a big deal to them anymore.

"Zuma?" Mr Porter asked looking down at the confused looking pup.

'_Cwap I did it again, quick pick something_. '

"I'll have a..ahh Mr Powtew buwgew pwease."

Zuma said breaking eye contact with the older man. He began silently whimpering at his lack of confidence. Mr. Porter seemed unfazed by this and happily wrote down his order. All Zuma could think about was how embarrassing all of this was. No amount of preperation yielded a different outcome in the past. And as confident as he may seem on the outside, his insecurities and anxiety ate him alive on the inside.

"Here you go Zuma, one Mr. Porter Burger!"

Zuma gently took the bag in his teeth. "Thankyou." He tried.

Once again the eyes from the customers seemed to shift onto Zuma like a spotlight. Casting their judgments and opinions onto him weighing down his spirit. This ovcourse was all in his mind, all he had to do was look up at them to see them eating undisturbed, in their own worlds. But even that was terrifying to Zuma, so his eyes stayed infront of him, bag in his mouth, closing in on the exit.

Zuma has Social Anxiety.

'_Almost there'_

He thought reaching the door not fast enough. He began pushing, but stopped short as yelling could be heard from behind him. He knew that voice , turning around he saw a furious Chase,standing atop a table, snarling down at Alex, who had shrunk down into his seat.

"Chase dude what awe you doing?" Zuma called dropping his bag and rushing toward them.

**A/N: And that's one more down! Be sure to leave comments or suggestions if youd please, feedback is greatly appreciated! Next chapter will be out later tonight!**

**-W.P**


	4. Chapter 4 : Breakdown

Chapter 4: Breakdown

Chase tossed and turned in his sleep. A full eight hours was rare nowadays. Sleep at all was a small miracle for the police pup.

Ever since Chase's accident he has never been the same. Something changed in his heart. Something came unhinged. Something let loose out of its cage. This creature, taking Chase back to the day of the accident more nights than not. Sucking the life out of him leaving him now, as a shell of his former self.

Tonight was no different.

The same sounds, the same smells, and the same pain.

Horns honking, brakes locking up, people screaming from the sidewalk. These sounds were the ever constant lullaby Chase listened to in his dreams.

The smell of burning rubber still filled his nose. The metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Nothing compared to the look of horror on his loved ones as they peered down at him, lying on the pavement, barely conscious.

"Chase?" Ryder called but his voice was distorted.

"He's not responding, I'll get my gear." A voice said from the side of him.

"Stay with us Chase." Ryder tried again.

* * *

Chase opened his eyes slowly before they shifted to his clock.

6:00 am, Another day in paradise had arrived. Chase would have stayed in bed but he promised Alex he would take him on _patrol_ this morning. And he intended to keep that promise, regardless of the sleep he so badly needed.

Chase slowly got up and stretched his tired body but immediately recoiled as pain shot through his back, spreading thotugh his body like wildfire.

Chase had been dealing with back problems ever since the crash, and no amount of pain killers were enough to numb it. He shook it off and made his way across the driveway into the lookout. Ryder met him with a smile and his food bowl.

"How's your back doing today Chase?"

"Not bad Ryder sir, just alittle sore." This wasn't a lie but Chase wasn't going to tell him how bad it actually felt, or about the nightmare he had the previous night. Not yet atleast, he needed to wrap his head around everything first.

"I mixed in your pain medication into your food buddy, just in case."

Ryder said with a smile.

"Thank you Ryder."

Chase replied, inbetween mouthfuls of food.

"Mr. Porter is dropping Alex off for your morning patrol today, he said for you to bring him back to his restaurant when you're finished." Ryder said fixing the other pups breakfast.

"Roger that."

Chase made his way outside after finishing his food and waited for Alex. Eventually a van could be seen pulling up to the lookout and a very excited Alex jumped out.

"Bye Grandpa." He called before turning his attention to Chase, eagerly awaiting what was to come next.

"Ok Alex, let's get into my truck and I'll take you on my patrol route." Chase said climbing into his vehicle with care.

"Coool." Alex said getting in himself. " Can I turn on the sirens? Pleaseee!"

"Mabey later, people are usually still asleep at this hour." Chase siad starting his truck up and beginning his morning patrol, with his newest deputy riding shotgun.

* * *

To say that Alex was having fun on patrol was an understatement. He loved every second spent in Chase's company, wanting the day to go on like it was forever.

Chase showed him all of the controls for his truck and true to his word, let Alex turn on the siren once or twice. Surprisingly enough, Chase enjoyed his time spent with Alex more than he originally thought. But Alex was a good kid afterall and he ment well, he certainly looked up to Chase and the rest of the pups.

They passed by Katie's pet parlor, the beach, city hall and around the neighborhood. All the while looking out for suspicious activity; that or a middle aged man with a purple suit and top hat. Chase having long since learned to keep an eye out for him just to be safe.

It was around seven o'clock and the town was slowly coming alive, people beginning to emerge from their homes and headed into town. Alex waved to the people as they drove by. Chase couldn't help but admire Alex's spirit, so pure and full of joy. Untainted by life and it's unavoidable hardships.

After an hour of driving Chase's back started flaring up but Alex was having so much fun. He couldn't bring himself to pull over, so he pushed on.

"Hi mayor Goodway." Alex called from his seat as they looped back to Mr. Porter's.

Throughout the drive Chase was anxiously trying to make sure his driving was as safe as possible. After the accident he had become more timid then he used to be. And with Alex in the car he didn't want to take any chances, he would never forgive himself if something happened to the little guy on his watch.

His back continued to pester him as Chase drove. The pain shooting from his spine to his paws, his painkillers that Ryder had given him had all but worn off and Chase was at the mercy of his body.

He could feel himself tuning Alex out as he drove. He could feel his whole conciousness begin to slip through his paws the longer he drove. He needed to pull over, his stomatch began churning the more he focused on the pain.

"Can we take another lap Chase pleaseee?" Alex begged shaking the pup silly as he did so.

Chase yelped out, swerving to the side of the road but regained his control over the vehicle.

"Alex sit down, I'm taking you back to your Grandpa." He said sternly.

Alex shrunk back into his seat, in silence, they made their way back to Mr. Porters. Chase's tolerance for his pain and his patience for Alex had run out. They pulled up to the restuarant and Alex jumped out, Mr. Porter was waiting for them outside.

"Hey Alex, how did it go today? Did you have fun?" He pried smiling down at the boy. Alex nodded grinning ear to ear, he seemingly had forgotten about Chase's scolding and was back to his happy self.

Chase had difficulty getting out of his truck, the ground seemed miles below him.A normal pup would have no trouble hopping down, but Chase wasn't a normal pup; not anymore.

The doctors said that he herniated a disk in his back and would have to have surgery to help with the pain. More good news for Chase.

He swallowed hard and lept down as softly as possible. Once his paws touched the ground pain shot up and down his back. Chase gritted his teeth, letting out a groan as the pain peeked and then subsided as he started walking.

He could feel his anxiety seeping out of him, and he had half a mind to go back to the lookout but his stomatch protested.

'_One burger wouldn't hurt'._

He thought stepping inside the air conditioned building.

Alex was already seated at a booth and waved Chase over. He carefully hopped up onto the seat next to Alex. They started looking over the menu's, making small talk as they decided.

"Thanks for taking me today Chase , I had soo much fun!"

Alex said to an unfazed Chase who was in his own world, blankly staring ahead at the wall.

"What?..oh your welcome Alex, just be careful while I'm driving next time."

Alex nodded with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Chase."

He said reaching out to pet him, scratching behind his ear.

Chase let his tongue hang out as Alex worked his way down to his neck.

Chase stiffened up abit the lower Alex went, not stopping. Chase grew anxious as this went on, not having much petting time since his accident.

Alex went lower across Chase's spine, a loud yelp was heard, and pain surged though Chase like electricity, almost knocking him out. Chase was consumed by panic, he felt like he was being attacked, taking an aggressive stance, eyes wide. He locked onto the threat and clamped down on his hand.

Alex cried out and drew his hand back teary eyed as Chase moved closer to him snarling.

"DAMMIT ALEX." Chase yelled, his vision turning red, closer he krept canines exposed. He was about to pounce on the defenseless boy when a voice broke through to him.

"Chase dude what awe you doing?" A voice called out before Chase was tackled to the side. He squirmed to break free but Zuma's grip was to strong.

"Snap out of it Chase." Zuma called still pinning the Shepherd down. Chase bit at the air, attempting to escape and finish the job. His breathing became heavy, the adrenaline an fear in his heart was all consuming.

Mr. Porter rushed over and dumped a bucket of water onto the pair of pups, effectively snapping Chase out of his fit of rage.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Mr. porter yelled starring down the shocked Shepherd.

Chase sat there stunned, in a fog as he looked around, everyone was starting at him. And then he saw Alex, cowering in the corner of the booth, holding onto his bloodied hand for dear life, never taking his eyes of Chase.

"M.mr..Porterr.. it..It was an accident. "

Chase hiccuped beginning to cry.

Zuma began petting Chase's head trying his best to sooth him as Chase sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Chase repeated those two words until his crying prevented him from speaking further. Andthen without warning, he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 : Caged

Chapter 5 : Caged

Trapped in the confines of a kennel, Chase twisted and contorted his body as pain and panic coursed through every inch of him. The events of his most recent foul up still looping in his mind.

' _Bad boy_'

'_Bad boy_'

'_Bad boy_'

He thought, tears dripping down his face. No matter how hard he tried to move past this, something always dragged him back down, down into the depths of darkness. And fight and he might, he was struggling to keep his head above water.

This monster living inside of him, it came out today, out of the shadows for the whole town to see.

And Alex, poor Alex was to close. Chase never wanted to hurt anyone, but Alex..he didnt deserve any part of what happened today. Chase's demons finally took control, and he could do nothing to stop them. That's what hurt him the most, he was supposed to protect the citizens of adventure bay, not attack them.

'_I deserve to be in here.'_

He thought sobbing harder, as the painful night dragged on.

Outside of the spare bedroom Chase found himself trapped in, the other pups listened in with sorrowful hearts and disturbed stomatches as they watched their fearless leader crumbling under the weight of his mistake. Listening as he was being torn apart from the inside out.

They were instructed by Ryder to leave him alone to let him think about what he has done. This incident reminding the pups that Ryder's punishments were not to be taken lightly if or when they screwed up big time.

"I can't do this."

Rubble whimpered as he ran outside, trying to tune out Chase's cries for help. The other pups eventually followed suit, not being able to stomatch the sight or sounds coming from the laundry room any longer.

Marshall was the last to leave, looking on with mournful eyes as his best friend bared his soul to the world. Marshall's sadness was replaced with rage as he turned away to find Ryder.

The boy in question was upstairs in his room reading a book. Marshall burst in with fire in his eyes.

" Do you not hear him downstairs? He's breaking! And you could care less."

Marshall growled feeling braver than usual.

Ryder threw his book down and stood up, walking straight to the dalmatian. Not having any more of his attitude.

"Do you think I wanted to do this? Like this makes me happy? Marshall.. he bit Alex and almost attacked him, you tell me what I was supposed to do."

Ryder said in a raised voice.

Marshall scoffed at this.

"Talk to him Ryder we both know he's never been the same since the accident. He won't talk to any of us about it. And pretending like everything is fine isn't going to fix this."

The truth of the matter? Ryder changed after the accident Chase was in. He was hit with a painful reality, that some things were to much for a now 12 year old boy to handle on his own. Ryder didn't know what to do with himself, or Chase, since.

Ryder looked down at his feet and let a tear slip from his eye.

"I know Marshall. I wanted everything to be fine, I was lying to myself that it was, it took all of this for me to see that Chase is not okay. He needs help."

Ryder said sniffling as Marshall walked over to him and rubbed his head against him , trying to console his owner. After all it wasn't any of their faults, life has a way of bringing out the best and worst in everyone.

"There is still time to make this right Ryder. We can still help him... _all of us_."

He finished stepping to the side, revealing the other pups, smiling up at their master with hopeful eyes.

Ryder looked down at his pups with pride, smiling at their willingness to band together in their friends time of need.

"All of us."

He said as they all huddled together and hugged, before racing downstairs to help Chase.

**A/N: Hey all, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I have fourteen more chapters pre typed and ready to go! I will be posting about two or three a day so stay tuned for those. I really appreciate all the feedback and support from you guys! Some of you have offered up ideas for the remaining pups and although I'm happy to see you guys participating, I have a plan for the others worked out already! But that doesn't mean im closed off to your guy's input.** **Also i know Ryder is actually 10 in the show but I made him and the pups older, the pups are roughly 2 years old ( 14 in human years.) **

**W.P**


	6. Chapter 6 : Marshall

Chapter 6 : Marshall

Another day another challenge, a challenge to stay awake, a challenge to focus, a challenge to get out of bed. Why face the world when staying safe and secure in bed is such a viable option? No that's not who I am.

I crawl out of my puphouse and into another beautiful day. The pups will surely be playing outside today. I would too if I didn't have school today.

As an EMT pup it is my responsibility to treat patients effectively and accurately. But I can't do that without the proper training and knowledge. This is why Ryder had me registered for a college EMT course. I know my way around a bandage but he insisted that I take the more advanced course to further my education so I am the most prepared that I can be on rescues.

And I agree with him, but getting through my preliminary courses was hard enough.

My attention span isn't exactly my strong suit, something I learned the hard way as my schooling became more and more involved.

But I am determined not to let this interfere with my job. So I drag my body out of my warm bed every week at 6 to attend a challenging class that will ultimately determine my future as a rescue pup, and how well I will be able to perform said job.

I say my goodmornings to my team and Ryder, eat my breakfast and by seven o'clock, I'm in class; well the laptop Ryder let's me use for my online lectures I watch in the spare bedroom. Witch is difficult on it's own, considering the bed I sit on to take notes is so comfy.

Today's lecture is on proper assessments of more serious lacerations. Something that I am familiar with but am inexperienced in dealing with in the feild. But I try my best anyways, taking careful notes as my proffesor rambles on.

He should really shave his beard, it doesn't exactly suit him. What if Ryder had a beard? I had to laugh at this as the image surfaced in my head.

_Wait stay focused! Come on Marshall._

I rewind the video about a minute. That's how long I was in my head, the time varying depending on the subject and how unengaging it is.

_Like anyone can stay focused one hundred percent of the time._

_Speaking of focusing, dammit Marshall. You have one job brain, take in information and make my paw write down notes, is that to hard?_

Unbelievable I'm still doing it, I shake my head in frustration. This was a normal occurence. This isn't unusual as many people have trouble paying attention, but my disposition, according to Ryder is something that I will have to live with and learn to accept despite how difficult it can be.

I shake my head again and stare back at the video rewinding it again to where I can remember.

Play.

I write as fast as I can trying to keep up with the fast pace my proffesor sets.

_Chase would tell him to slow down._

I thought imagining my best friend giving the proffesor a peice of his mind. Chase was never one to hide how he felt.

_OH..MY.. GOD!_

I slam my laptop shut, there's no point right now, my brian is going to keep wondering. I storm out of the door bumping into Ryder.

"Are you done pup?" He asked smiling.

"I can't do this Ryder, it's too hard and my brain..it doesn't work right." I spit out.

Ryder frowns at this. "I dont like that attitude Marshall, why don't you take a break and try again later?"

I look at him in disbelief, did he not hear a word I said? Does he really not see what I can so plainly?

"You dont know what it's like Ryder!" I yell louder than I wanted but can't take it back now.

I turn tail and head back to my pup house and jump back in bed. It's safe there, no one yells at me there, I can think freely without having to strain myself just to get through a stupid class there. I'm loosing sight of the point of all this. It's the middle of the day and I'm right back where I started, back in bed, with a page full of meaningless notes and a hurt freind to show for it.

Marshall suffers from Attention deficit disorder.


	7. Chapter 7 : Expressions and Obsessions

Chapter 7: Expressions and Obsessions

After much talk and deliberation back and forth, and some encouragment from the other pups, Chase agreed to see a professional regarding his accident, much to everyone's relief.

The drive to the psyciatric facility was a grueling endeavor for both Ryder and Chase, each having their own reservations of what was to come.

Ryder was mainly worried about Chase's deteriorating mental health .

While the Shepherd was concerned about possibly attacking his new therapist if provoked to do so. Chase hasn't been able to trust himself since the incident with Alex, no matter what the others said to try and console his guilty concious.

Chase flinched, snapping his head to the right as a horn blared, a mustang came into view for only a moment before speeding past them. Chase let out a breath he had been unconsciously holding.

"Just a car,"

he said shaking, trying his best to control the anxiety building inside.

Ryder noticed this and gingerly placed a hand on Chase's head, petting in circular patterns. Chase loosened up abit as Ryder moved to his neck.

Chase let out a deep breath and placed his head in his paws, closing his eyes to the outside world.

'_Just a little therapy session.'_

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

Rocky lay restless in his gloomy puphouse in silence. No other soul accompanied him at the lookout.

The rest of the pups were hot on Ryder's tail, wanting to be present for Chase's appointment, for moral support. All except one.

The mix rolled to his side, trying desperately to silence the commotion in his head.

"**_You call yourself Chase's freind? A sorry excuse really."_**

Rocky knew all to well what it wanted, what it was trying to do, what it was trying to get him to do.

"**_He could die...and everyone would ask...where were you?"_**

"**_Everyone.. would..blame.. you."_**

The voice whispered, menace dripping in it's voice.

Rocky shut his eyes trying hard to ignore it's taunts. Fear slowly taking hold of his heart ever so gently. He gritted his teeth as the voice rang in his ear again.

**_"Think of all the beautiful blood...The fear in his lifeless eyes as his soul is sucked out of every pore."_**

"ENOUGH."

Rocky barked grabbing his head with his paws, digging his nails into his skull, struggling to block out the noise of his unwelcomed guest.

**_"So you CAN hear me."_**

"Shut up, leave me alone!" Rocky cried.

**_"Do it..NOW!..Or Chase...will... die ."_**

It said louder, echoing in his skull.

Rocky's head was flooded with thoughts of Chase, every possible negative outcome which ultimately led to his gruesome death flashed in his head. Rocky was beyond reason, believing full well that his thoughts were an approaching reality.

Rocky again began his compulsion, but not out of pleasure; fear wasfueling this fire.

The puppeteer twisting and pulling on the strings of the terrorized pup, whispering the same lie over and over again in his ear, Rocky could do nothing but follow it's lead, petrified of what would happen to his family if he disobeyed. The same pattern, the same promise of releif, the same outcome.

Rocky climaxed, the terror he felt eased for a moment... only a moment, before he was overwhelmed with shame andsorrow, nothing had changed. The tears came fast and steadily. Rocky sobbed silently into his pillow, pounding his paws against the floor.

Nothing changed.

It never did.

Silence ensued.

Until the voice called out again.

**_"If Chase could see you now, how disappointed he would be...If he didn't think you were a freak already, he will now."_**

"I'M NOT GAY, YOUR MAKING ME DO THIS!"

Rocky cried, as the voice cackled at the pup's feeble attempts to reassure himself.

Ryder and Chase waited in the brightly colored lobby of the clinic. Ryder was tapping his leg while Chase lay at his feet, waiting for the therapist to call them in.

A younger gentleman in a white coat walked through the entrance and into the lobby. He was sprouting a bushy black beard and slicked back hair atop his head. He was immediately met with Ryder's gaze and approached the pair.

"Hello, I'm doctor Edwards." He smiled shaking Ryders hand.

"My name is Ryder, we talked on the phone earlier this week."

The boy said gazing into the man's icy blue eyes. Their was something comforting about them, like he could trust him with his own secrets.

"And this must be Chase. I've heard alot about you pup. Are you ready for our session?"

Chase pinned his ears down and instinctively moved closer to Ryder, never taking his eyes of the stranger.

Ryder moved a hand onto the pup's head.

"It's ok Chase, I'll be right outside, and the others will be here when your all done."

Chase looked up to Ryder whimpering silently, the boy patted his head again and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You'll be ok buddy."

Chase felt better after this and decided to go through with it. He followed Doctor Edwards into a small cozy room, the door shutting behind him.


	8. Chapter 8: Comfortably Uncomfortable

Chapter 8: Comfortably Uncomfortabe

"No need to be nervous Chase, this is a safe environment."

Doctor Edwards said attempting to sooth Chase's frayed nerves.

Chase wiggled in his spot on the couch, avoiding eye contact with the man's piercing gaze. Chase's breathing became more shallow the longer he stayed in the room. His back beginning to become irritated from the days trials. All the while being stared down by a stranger; adding to his uneasiness. Chase was beginning to have second thoughts about this.

Doctor Edwards sat back in his chair observing his new patient.

"How much pain are you in Chase?"

Chase looked up taken a back by this.

"Rate it on a scale of one to ten for me if you please."

Chase gauged his discomfort, more than usual but still managable to some extent, not like anything would help.

"Six" he said hesitantly.

"It's brave of you to be here considering the level of pain your experiencing Chase. You must be a tough pup."

Chase smiled at this.

"I'm the Paw Patrol's police pup, I have to be."

He said full of confidence. Until he wasn't, a pang of sadness entered his heart, thinking back to the accident.

"Atleast..I was..until the crash."

Doctor Edwards sat up at this.

"What crash Chase?"

Chase closed his eyes, flashes of the accident flooded his mind. The sound of the collision echoed in his head, the screams, and the pain, all faded away as quickly as they had appeared. Chase opened his eyes meeting his therapist's gaze before saying,

"It was just a fender bender."

"I understand how difficult it can be reliving a traumatic event, with a stranger no less; but I am here to help you Chase. Lying to me will only hinder your ability to recover properly from it. "

Chase frowned, looking down at his paws for answers of what to do, he found none.

" I just want the pain to stop."

He muttered.

Dr. Edward's learned forward and placed a hand on his paw.

"It will, all in good time... I assure you."

He then began scribbling notes onto his notebook as Chase stared blankly at the clock infront of him, he gazed down feeling slightly more hopeful before mumbling,

"I hope your right."

* * *

Marshall drove down the road to the general store full of excitement and some guilt. Guilt because he had to leave the clinic before seeing Chase, but Excited because Ryder was allowing him to cook dinner tonight for the family. Marshall had been practicing under Ryders supervision for a month; this was his first real test and Marshall was eager to get started.

He hastily pulled into the parking lot, found a spot, and grabbed a cart on his way inside. He consulted his shopping list: seven New York steaks, a head of lettuce and carrots for the salad, dressing, and fruit with ice cream for dessert.

'_The pups will love this!'_

Marshall thought picking through the steaks, 'They deserve the best! Especially Chase.

' _I wonder how his first therapy session went_.'

Marshall wheeled his cart down the produce section, grabbing his desired ingredients for the salad, and was off to get dessert when he bumped into a pup.

"Oh I'm sorry!"

He said sheepishly.

He noticed the pup infront of him was gorgeous, she was an australian cattle dog with blue eyes. She seemed sweet and shy at the same time. She looked up to the dally replying,

" It's no trouble, I tend to space out at times."

Marshall related to her problem, having been a master at the art of zoning out himself, especially when he needed to be doing the opposite, focusing.

Marshall tried to talk but was flabbergasted to say the least. He simply smiled at her, she turned and made her leave. Once she was on the other aisle, Marshall let out a sigh, facepalming.

'_Smooth_.'

He thought but ended up laughing at himself, nothing more could be done; might as well move on.

He rushed to grab the remaining items on his list, and then promptly made his way to the checkout line, having enough embarrassment for one day.


	9. Chapter 9: Everest

Chapter 9: Everest

Snow showered the isolated cabin perched on a mountain overlooking Adventure bay. It was overcast outside, the sun hiding behind the vast wall of clouds.

A storm was brewing around these parts, but it wasn't the impending blizzard that was waiting to hit; it was the one that had already come to pass, inside.

"I told you this was the last time!"

Jake yelled, a bloodied razor blade grasped between his fingers, starring down an equally angry Everest.

"I wont allow you to keep doing this to yourself."

"Or what Jake? You've already threatened to throw me out!"

Jake gripped onto the blade harder.

"I told you if it happened again I would send you to rehab, and yet here we are..Again!"

Everest stood her ground and remained strong on the outside, silently crumbling on the inside as Jake eyed her down.

"Rehab?! I'm not an addict Jake."

She yelled, hurt evident in her voice.

"Then stop!"

He said crossing his arms, waiting for an answer he knew would never come.

Everest let stray tears fall down her face, feeling more alone then she ever had.

"Can't you see that it's hurting me?"

Jake asked letting his arms fall to his sides.

"I can't keep watching this happen and pretend like I don't see it."

"What about me Jake?..have you ever wondered how this effects me? Or why I do this?"

She choked out, having trouble controlling her emotions.

Jake stood motionless, unsure of what to say or do.

"I don't tell you about these type if things because of how you always get..like this."

She cried now in a fit of tears.

Jake slammed his hand down on the counter.

"How am I supposed to react Everest!?"

His breathing was heavy and uneven, he looked down at Everest and was filled with shame. She was in a ball silently weeping on the ground, paws covering her face.

"Everest.."

he tried kneeling down to pet Everest but she resisted, backing away from him like he was a stranger. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Leave me alone Jake."

She cried running off and slamming her door shut. Leaving Jake alone, his head now in his hands.

Now in the confines of her room, Everest rushed to her nightstand and fumbled with something in her paws, her pup tag. She quickly activated it and called the only pup that could help her in the state she was in. The same pup that had been with her on this crazy journey since it began.

"Everest? What's wrong."

A slurred voice called out from the other line.

"Rocky.. I..I relapsed."

She sniffed as tears began to blur her vision but she continued.

"Jake found my razor."

She siad inbetween sobs.

Silence was all she heard for what seemed like hours before he responded.

"I did too."

This made Everest feel better in a sick way, knowing that she wasn't the only one, that Rocky was struggling with the same thing as she; Made her feel better somehow, as wrong as she knew it was.

"And Ryder didn't catch you?"

She asked somewhat suprised.

"Ya..I waited until the others went to Chase's appointment, I ...still have the bottle from Mr. Porters."

Everest sighed at this,

"Ryder would kill you if he found out."

Rocky shivered at the thought.

"It's just until things get better."

"That's how it started with me Rocky..and now..I can't stop, You can't keep doing this. Neither of us can."

Rocky silently agreed with her, until he thought of a haunting question.

"How else can we stop the pain?"


	10. Chapter 10: Recipe for Disaster

Chapter 10: Recipe for Disaster

Addiction is a family disease. One person may use, but the whole family suffers. -unknown

" Hey guys, Ryder is letting me make dinner for everyone!"

Marshall said full of pride as he let the pair of guests into the lookout.

"Right on Marshall."

Jake said as enthusiastic as he could. Everest followed close behind in silence.

"Ya I'm pretty excited."

Marshall exclaimed.

" Ryder and the others should be home soon, Chase is finishing up with his appointment."

"Cool Marshall, we'll just wait in here."

Jake said taking a seat on the couch. Everest sat at his feet, her eyes glazed over, a bandage wrapped tightly around her ankle.

Marshall went back to the task at hand, laying out the steaks carefully, sprinkling seasoning on each of them, humming a song to himself.

"Where's Rocky?" Everest asked in a low voice.

"Hmm? Oh he is in his puphouse, I don't think he's feeling well."

Marshall said, never taking his eyes away from the meat. He went back to humming, Everest timidly looked up to Jake.

"Can I go see him?"

Jake looked down at her with an unreadable face, "Ok."

He bent down so they were closer together,

"Don't make me regret taking you Everest, best behavior."

He warned. The husky swallowed hard but nodded, dashing off to find her friend.

Everest ran across the yard, cold air whistled through the trees, penetrating her fur as she reached Rocky's puphouse. No noise came from inside, it was too quiet.

"Rocky? It's me, can I come in?"

She asked knocking a few times. The door slid open and she moved inside. Rocky was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, dazed. A unpleasant smell of sweat and other aromas entered her nose as the door closed. The room itself was trashed, full of scattered clothes, opened drawers, wadded up towels stained in cum, and one empty bottle of vodka on its side, resting on his nightstand.

"Rocky..are you ok?"

She asked concerned, looking down at the motionless pup on the ground.

"No."

Marshall was still working at dinner and for once he felt like he could pull it off.

"Ok six minutes on each side and then two more?"

He asked himself looking down at the meat uncertain.

"Or was it four minutes?"

The longer he questioned the proper cooking time, the longer he began doubting himself. He had never been able to get them right before. He decided on five minutes for each side and placed each one in the grill. Nothing happened.

" Dude, you should turn on the burners first."

Jake said as he reached in the fridge for a beer, it had been a long day.

Marshall cursed under his breath and took the steaks off and turned the burners on. He rubbed his eyes , his mind starting to fatigue.

"Thanks Jake."

He said letting out a growl at the end.

'_Focus Marshall '_

The sliding doors to the lookout opened and a frenzy of pups entered the lookout, a tired Ryder tailing them inside.

"Hey Jake."

Ryder said joining him on the couch.

"How did Chase do today?"

Jake asked taking a sip of his beer. Ryder smiled looking over to his second in command.

"It went well, Chase was nervous at first but at the end of it he told me he wanted to come back for another session."

Jake smiled looking over to an excited Chase, playing with the others.

"Atta boy Chase."

The Shepherd smiled at him before going back to their increasingly intense game of freeze tag. This was the happiest he had felt in weeks, things were finally starting to turn around.

"Chase!"

Marshall called tackling the Shepherd, rolling around on the floor fighting playfully.

"Grr hey Marshall."

He laughed trying to roll him over. Marshall got up and smiled at his best friend.

"I hope your hungry, I'm making dinner tonight!"

He smiled before his expression changed to a worried one.

"The timer!"

He yelled rushing back into the kitchen, a confused Chase left behind.

Marshall's POV

'_Oh no I forgot to set the timer, how long have they been cooking?'_

Smoke was rising off of the meat, I had to act fast. I turned the burners down and flipped the steaks. Char marks ran across the meat, perfectly cooked. I set the timer and went back to the living room, relieved that I hadn't ruined dinner.

'_Few.. that could have been a disaster.'_

The dinner table was buzzing with congradulative remarks for Chase's rather successful day. He wasn't out of the woods yet by any stretch, but he was moving in the right direction.

" Dude this steak is yummy."

Zuma said scarfing down his food.

Rubble had already finished his steak and was now eyeing Chase's.

Marshall was looking over everyone's plates, happy to see most of the food was gone, smiling faces looking back at him, praising the food and all of it's mouthwatering glory; and the chef that prepared it. Everyone was in high spirits, sitting down at the dinner table and enjoying a meal as a family without interruptions or calls to action was rare for the PAW Patrol, and they were all doing their best to enjoy the moment while it lasted,

almost everyone.

Everest couldn't help but glance at Rocky every couple of minutes, keeping an eye on the inebriated pup, who was picking at his food, in a hazed state; Never once making conversation or eye contact with anyone. Especially Chase.

Rocky was so buzzed that he couldn't keep himself still, swaying back and forth, subtle as it was. Everest kicked Rocky from uunder the table, trying to sober up the poor pup, but her attempts were unsuccessful. She caught Ryder looking at Rocky, trying to figure him out.

"Boy this food is good, excellent job Marsh."

Everest piped up, trying to distract Ryder. Marshall nodded in return, giving her a cheesy grin.

Ryder was growing impatient with Rocky, he never acted like this, something was up. Ryder kept his eyes on the mix continued picking at his food, wobbling back and forth.

"Are you _okay_ Rocky?"

**A/N: Hey guys I hope everyone is enjoying the story this far, things are about to get interesting! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and left comments ect. I'm curious if anyone is getting my pm's that I've sent out to those who have reviewed? let me know, thanks. Ok the good stuff, next chapter will be out by tonight!**

**-W.P**


	11. Chapter 11 : Moonlight Frights

Chapter 11: Moonlight Frights

Rockys pov

Everyone had their eyes on me. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breath. My heart was pounding like a drum. The pups had confused looks on their faces, Jake? He was concerned, but Ryder..he looked ready to Strangle me; having pieced the situation together. The anger on his face sent chills down my spine. I acted on impulse, I ran. Away from them, out of the lookout, and into the welcoming arms of the night. The darkness covered me from sight, keeping me safe for the time being.

"I'm going after him."

Ryder said standing up from the table. Talk broke out amongst the others as Ryder put his coat on. Chase eased his way down from the table and walked across the living room to where Ryder was getting ready.

"Let me go, I don't want you doing something you'll regret."

He said looking Ryder in the eyes, determination plastered on his face.

After a moment of silence the boy spoke up.

"The only reason why your going is because I want him arrested."

Chase shook his head.

" Let me talk to him first, find out why he had been drinking. You can punish him when we get back."

Ryder rubbed his eyes, took a deep breath, and motioned for Chase to go after the missing pup.

Chase ran off, grabbed his pup pack, and set out into the night. The cold air blew him around as he moved forward. He sniffed around the pavement before picking up a scent, Rocky's scent. He followed the invisible trail down the driveway and along the street.

The moonlight reflected off of the asphalt guiding Chase closer to his target. His back protested the sudden call to action but he ignored it, Rocky needed him.

Rocky paced back and forth across the empty bridge. He would come here late at night and watch the reflections of the moonlight dance off of the water, it was a spot for him to be alone with his thoughts.

But now it served as a not so hidden, hiding place. Away from Ryder and the others. He had gone back and forth with the idea of running away; but he couldn't bear the idea of leaving the only family he had ever known.

He could go back and apologize. No, Ryder would be too upset to try and reason with logically; and Rocky himself didn't fully understand why he did what he did. So how could Ryder?

He could call Everest? Again no, he didn't want to get her involved, she was already in hot water with Jake.

Rocky cursed at the sky, stuck on a vacant bridge alone with little time to spare, and out of options.

'_What do I do?'_

He thought racking his brain for a way out. The alcohol impeding his ability to think rationally.

"**Jump**!"

The word rattled around in his head.

'_God Not now._'

Rocky pleaded shaking his head. The voice cackled at Rocky's feeble attempts to rid himself of the noise.

**_"The time is close at hand my sweet Rocky._**"

Rocky stumbled forward, hanging onto the railing, his head was spinning like a twister. He rubbed the blurriness from his eyes, he grabbed the railing trying to steady himself when a pair of paws caught him. Rocky snapped his head up bewildered, it was Chase; amber eyes starring into his soul, searching for answers.

Rocky pushed him away, stumbling backward.

"Stay away Chase."

Chase matched his steps and grabbed Rocky again.

"What's wrong with you Rocky? You don't go to my therapy session, You won't even talk to me, and now your drinking?"

Rocky squirmed in his grip, trying to free himself.

"**_Take him Rocky, he wants you so bad. TAKE HIM NOW!"_**

Darkness consumed Rocky,

Moans echoed in his skull, the voice was familiar; Chase.

Flashes of them mating, climaxing repeatedly, ran through his head.

All the while Chase's whines of pleasure continued to ring in his ear.

"Rocky!"

"Rocky!"

"ROCKY!"

His eyes opened, the midnight sky greeted him as he struggled to move. He saw Chase out of the corner of his eye, looking down at him, whimpering.

"What happend?"

Rocky groaned rolling to his side, clutching his stomatch. He coughed twice, opening up his mouth letting out gags, and then without warning, puked.

"Get it all out."

Chase said rubbing his back as Rocky continued to retch up chunks of half digested food and stomatch acid.

Chase let him finish before he produced an answer for him.

"You blacked out Rocky."

Rocky slowly sat up to a sitting position, and for the first time looked at Chase.

"Rocky, talk to me please."

The mix winced at his words but figured that he didnt have anything elss to loose.

"I...Do you ever get bad thoughts in your head?"

Chase looked at him suprised.

"Yes, I think everyone does now and again."

Rocky frowned looking out over the bay.

"What if you can't get them out?"

Chase walked up beside him, taking in the cool night air before continuing.

"I don't know Rocky."

Chase sighed, defeated, not having any answers or words of wisdom for the eco pup.

"C'mon, let's get you home."

He said grabbing one of Rocky's paws and slinging it over his shoulder, walking them both back up the moonlit street.

**A.N: hey guys ! I wanted to thank everyone for their support on the story. If anyone has any questions or suggestions please let me know! As someone who struggles with alot of these mental issues I have experience in dealing with them, so if anyone is facing similar obstacles I'd love to talk and help you out any way that I can!**

***_Check your personal messgaes, that is how I'm responding to comments! *_**


	12. Chapter 12: Sticks and Stones

Chapter 12: Sticks and Stones

Rocky looked out through the bars of the kennel he found himself confided in. He was exhausted after the long walk home with Chase, all the while dreading having to face Ryder, who had yet to talk to him.

Rain showered the lookout, thunder lighting up the sky with loud cracks, echoing in the small laundry room Rocky occupied.

This was the part Rocky hated the most, the waiting, waiting for Ryder to come in, waiting for him to yell and for Rocky's spirit to be broken, waiting for it to begin, so it could end.

The doorknob jiggled, every muscle tensed in his tired body. He looked on with fear as the door swung open, revealing a white dog with black spots; carrying a bowl of water in his mouth.

"Hwi Wocky."

He tried, padding over to the cage and set the bowl down, he used his nose to unlock the door allowing Rocky to come out. He moved forward and lapped up the much needed drink.

Marshall sat down and watched him drink, trying to asses his state of well being without asking.

"You ok?"

He asked looking him over with kind eyes. Marshall always had the heart for a medical pup, but he took extra care and consideration for his family, especially under the circumstances they found themselves in.

Rocky looked up from his now empty bowl at Marshall, wanting to tell him that everything was fine, that he was ok, that he was happy. But they both knew he was anything but ok.

"No Marshall, I'm not really doing so hot."

Without warning the dally embraced Rocky in his arms burying hid face into the crook of his neck.

"We love you Rocky...And we're here for you."

Rocky felt better after hearing this, Marshall was always the one to go to when you were feeling down, tonight was no different.

"I'll be ok Marshall, he can't kill me."

He said laughing. Marshall giggled to and let go of him, looking him over with the same kind eyes that looked after every other pup on the team.

Neither one of them heard Ryder come in. He found himself watching the two exchanging kind words to eachother, under different circumstances he would be proud of them. But Rocky made a decision today, a wrong one; someone had to do this. Tell him that he screwed up. Ryder loathed this part of raising young pups: the days where they weren't good pups, and needed to be disciplined for their actions.

Rocky glanced to the side, freezing upon seeing the boy. Marshall noticed and quickly scampered outside, not wanting to be present for what was to come, what was going to happen. Rocky let out a low whine as Ryder shut the door behind him.

CLACK

went the lock.

Rocky sat down obediently infront of Ryder, glancing up from the floor to sneak a peak at his expression; Anger met his eyes everytime, back to the floor.

"R-Ryder I...I'm sorry." Rocky said.

Ryder's face was unchanged, if anything, it made him angrier as he stared daggers at the pup.

"Out of all the pups..YOU go and do something as stupid...so IRRESPONSIBLE as this."

Ryder said with an authoritative tone. He paced back and forth infront of the cowering pup now laying on the ground.

"Ryder I.. I just thought..."

"Thought!? You really expect me to believe you were _thinking_ today Rocky? You broke the law."

Ryder yelled, causing the pup to let out louder whimpers. Ryder had never yelled at Rocky before, and it was something Rocky never wanted to experience again in his life.

"You broke my trust today."

Ryder said in a softer voice, pain bleeding through his words.

Ryder straightened up, hardened his heart, and faced the pup again.

"You have to face the consequences for your actions."

Rocky looked up at Ryder, knowing what was to come next.

"H-how long am I...grounded for?"

Ryder came closer to the pup and kneeled down to his level.

"Your not grounded." He said

Rocky was filled with relief, he let out a big breath, mentally counting his blessings. He thought for sure Ryder would have atleast grounded him. Rocky smiled and began running around the small room, relieved that his nightmare was over.

"Thank you Ryder."

He said moving in to kiss Ryder. The boy abruptly held his hand out, stopping Rocky in his tracks. Rocky looked up confused, but became even more so when he saw Ryder's face. He wasn't smiling like Rocky thought he was, not even angry, he was frowning. A tear rolled down Ryder's cheek as he looked upon Rocky. The boy snapped his finger and motioned Rocky to come.

"Sit on my lap."

He said, no emotion in his voice. Rocky hesitated, not sure of what to do.

"R-Ryder? What do you m..."

"NOW."

Rocky hastily climbed onto the boy's lap. He looked up to Ryder for further instructions. None came.

SLAP

Rocky yowled in pain as Ryder cocked his hand back again.

"RYDER.. WHAT AR."

SLAP

Rocky was in a fit of tears as his rear was struck again, burning like fire.

"IM SORRY RYDEREHERR!"

Again his hand came down as Rocky squirmed to break free, tears rushing down his muzzle.

Ryder felt his heart break with each hit, trying his best to tune out Rocky's cries for mercy.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorryyy."

Rocky blubbered out, pounding his paws on the floor, another blow came, worse than the last.

Rocky's voice was cut out, silently continuing to weep. Ryder stopped, he had learned his lesson. He picked up Rocky and placed him back into the kennel. He closed it and had his foot out the door when he looked back. Rocky was sniveling in his cage, mentally and physically drained. Ryder wanted to tell him how sorry he was, but it was too soon, they both need time now. Time to heal, time to forgive, time to grow.


	13. Chapter 13 : Care Package

Chapter 13 : Care Package

Day by day, everyone recovered from the events that transpired on the night of Chase's therapy session; and gradually transitioned back into normality. Like clockwork the pups would be woken up by Chase, have breakfast and interact with one another, and go about their day unless called into action. Although rescues were few and far between,leaving the pups with more time on their paws than they knew what to do with.

Some of the more outgoing pups: Chase, Rubble, Skye. Used the extra time proactively, be it cleaning their puphouses, helping Ryder, or volunteering around town. They were determined to stay busy, and on Ryder's good side as much as possible.

The others were taking Rocky's disciplinary actions harder than the rest, being shaken to their core by Rocky's cries echoing through the lookout walls. Zuma and Marshall kept to themselves mostly; studying for the dally, or going on long walks at the beach for Zuma. Anything to get them away from the tension in the house. Rocky himself barely came out of his puphouse, and avoided Ryder Like the plague. Some of the braver pups had tried talking to the despondent pup. Chase being the first, but didn't gain alot of ground. Now it was Skye's turn. She wanted to go into town to get him a card or a gift of some kind; dragging Zuma and Marshall along with her to help. Neither one of them objected to a free excuse to get out of the house, so they tagged along.

Fall had officially hit Adventure Bay; bringing with it: Chilly winds, leaves falling to the ground, and the eventual emergence of trick or treaters. Under different circumstances, the pups would be planning their Halloween costumes for this year, but now was not the time for that. The pups had a mission to complete. Getting their friend back to his happy old self.

They arrived at the general store, the trio making their way inside, being swept in by the wind.

"Chilly" Zuma shivered.

"No way, they have Halloween stuff." Marshall said bouncing in place.

"Focus pups, we are here for Rocky." Skye said causing the two of them to stop and focus up.

"For Rocky." Zuma seconed smiling at Skye.

"Ya for Ro...GUYS they have costumes!" Marshall siad wagging his tail.

Skye rolled her eyes, walking towards the card aisle. She had to get something, something to make him smile. That alone would make her day, always getting warm inside whenever she saw her favorite pup happy. She browsed through the usual 'Get better soon' cards and so on, all the while keeping an eye on the children in her presence.

Marshall was doing his own search until a bowl of sample candy caught his attention. He looked around giggling to himself before eating a pawful of the sweet taffy.

Zuma was looking for a card of his own when Marshall snuck past Skye and over to him, passing him a pawful of the candy making the lab's eyes go wide, smiling down at the colorful pieces before devouring them.

Skye continued her search, her thoughts filled of the mixed breed in distress back at home. It broke her heart knowing he was in pain, especially when she was away from him. This alone drove her to search for the perfect card, something that would show Rocky just how much she really cared. Panting and giggling met her ears. When she turned around she was nothing short of discombobulated, but cracked a smile at what she saw.

"I vant to suck your blood."

Marshall said sporting a black Cape, a pair of fangs in his mouth, eyeing down Zuma, who was trying to keep a straight face.

"Aharr no way dude."

Zuma retorted, gowning a Pirate hat and eyepatch to match.

The pair burst out laughing, and started chasing each other around the store. Skye tried to round them up but they were to fast and hyper for her to handle. She sighed, moving back to finding a gift for Rocky.

"Skye's back!..I mean they're back home."

* * *

Chase said from the entrance of the lookout, smiling widely as the pups got out of their vehicles. Marshall trudged across the pavement head drooping down, panting with each movement. Zuma was looking similar to his friend, wanting nothing more than to crawl in bed for a much needed nap.

"Totall..sugaw..crash." he said entering inside the lookout and plopping onto a beanbag.

"Who knew shopping could be so.." Marshall began but sucame to his own drowsiness and was soon snoring on a red beanbag.

"Hi Skye."

Chase said smiling at the cockapoo. She smiled back and made her way into the kitchen. She started rummaging through the drawers until she found her prize. She hopped off of the stool she had been using, black pen and shopping bag in her mouth.

"What's in the bag?" Chase asked tilting his head.

"Itsh fow Wocky." She tried, walking past the german Shepherd, exiting the lookout.

"For Rocky?"

Chase asked to himself. He followed Skye outside, his eyes trailing her the whole way until she entered her puphouse.

Skye placed the card on her desk with care, and began to compose a poem for her dear friend. Pouring her heart out onto the page. When she was finished she sealed it, placed it under her pillow, crawled into bed. Closing her eyes to the moonlit sky.

'Tommorow you will know the truth..my sweet Rocky.'


	14. Chapter 14 : Hope

Chapter 14: Hope

As impossible as it seemed, the next morning came. Bringing with it a new set of challenges.

For Rocky, it was getting out of bed. Eyelids heavy, he scanned his surroundings, looking for an indicator that he was awake. When no farries danced at his paws, or merpups to be seen, he confirmed that he was indeed awake.

Taking in a deep breath, he got up and opened his door to the morning light. Another beautiful day, he could sit in his pup-house and continue to sulk, or he could get outside and enjoy the day God had blessed him with. Without another moments hesitation he made his way out, bumping into a sleepy Marshall who was also up and at'em.

"Hey Rocky."

Marshall yawned still waking up. The pair stood still, basking in the morning sun, being covered by its warm embrace.

"Mm the sun feels nice on my fur."

Rocky hummed allowing the warm rays to melt away his tiredness, giving him energy for the day. He breathed in, the air smelt of baked goods and seawater. 'Yummy.'

"What do you have going on today Marsh?"

Marshall snapped out of his daydreaming,

"Oh I have to study, but I might see Everest later today."

He said smiling at the mention of the snow pup's name.

Rocky nodded before looking around, "Is Ryder up yet?" He asked scanning the yard.

"Mm I think he's inside making breakfast."

"Ok thanks, good luck studying today." He said running off to the lookout.

Marshall had to laugh at this, " It's not luck I need, its coffee." He yelled back.

Entering the lookout, Rocky took in his surroundings. Rubble was watching Apollo the super pup intently, Chase was attempting to flirt with Skye, while she was trying to friend zone the poor pup. Zuma was knowhere to be seen, presumably still fast asleep in his pup-house, and Ryder was making breakfast, true to Marshall's word.

Rocky lowered his ears upon seeing the boy, still nervous to speak to him after his punishment, let alone approach him, but he managed. He cautiously approached the boy, who was oblivious to his presence. Ryder was happily making breakfast, fixing the pup's bowls with kibble and eggs and bacon for himself; making sure to slip a piece of the crispy meat into each one of their bowls.

"G-Good morning Ryder." Rocky mumbled.

Ryder jumped, dropping his spatula onto the floor. He whipped around and looked him over, forming a smile on his face.

"You scared me Rocky."

He laughed reaching out to pet him. Rocky took a step away from his master, looking up at him with nervous eyes. Ryder grimaced at this, his worry that his punishment was too harsh being confirmed. He got down on one knee and motioned for Rocky to come.

"Rocky I wanted to apologize for your punishment, looking back on it...I shouldn't h...I took things to far. Your my pup and I love you, I just want what's best for you, and I promise to never hit you or any of the others again." He finished.

Rocky took small steps towards him, noticing the tears now forming in his owners eyes. His steps turned into an all out sprint, tackling Ryder to the ground and bombarding him with kisses. Ryder giggled and allowed his pup to shower him in licks, relieved that they were on good terms once again.

"It's ok Ryder, I.. I understand why you did what you did." He said frowning. " I was a bad pup."

Ryder scooped the small pup into his arms and cradled him close.

" You messed up Rocky, but that's part of growing up, can I tell you a secret." He said leaning close to him. Rocky nodded and listened eagerly.

"I mess up too." He whispered causing Rocky to gasp, looking at Ryder in disbelief.

"Its true, but even though I do, I don't let those mistakes defy who I am as a person." Ryder said looking into his eyes.

"And I want you to do the same thing, ok?"

Rocky nodded, being placed back onto the ground. "I'll do my best Ryder."

He said smiling full of confidence.

"That's my good boy." Ryder said scratching behind Rocky's ear and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You hungry? I put extra bacon in your bowl." He said whispering the last part. Rocky licked his lips, smiling happily.

"Ok pups breakfast is ready." Ryder called out. The other four raced to the kitchen, tails wagging, awaiting their food.

Ryder rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself.

"I'll go wake up Zuma."


	15. Chapter 15: Emotions Uncovered

Chapter 15: Emotions Uncovered

Skye's POV

Today's the day, the day I express my love for Rocky, my sweet boy. Today you will finally understand and feel all of the emotions I've kept bottled up inside all these years. Today I will give you my heart, I just pray to God you accept it. I rehearse the speech I want to give him into the mirror one more time for good measure, give myself a once over in the mirror making sure I look presentable, and grab the gift bag I have for him and head out the door.

Everest's POV

Today's the day. I always knew it would come to this, it was inevitable. He stole my heart long ago and today he will finally know my true intentions. Every late night call just to check up on me, every deep conversation said call would always lead to, every time he said he loved me before hanging up. Today you will know just how much all of it really ment to me; what you really mean to me.

"Jake I'm going to see Rocky." I call out as I make my way outside, being greeted by a cool breeze picking up flakes of snow on the ground.

"Alright Everest, good luck." He said smiling, waving to me as I got into my snowplow. Destination: Adventure Bay.

* * *

"Get up Zuma!" Rocky yelled nudging the sleeping pup, ripping him out of his dreams. "Its past 12 in the afternoon, you need to get up or you wont be able to sleep tonight."

Zuma huffed out a breath and rolled over onto his stomach, getting up at his own speed.

"You ok Zoom?" Rocky asked tilting his head to the side, his good ear folding down.

_Crash_

_Bam_

The two pups looked over to see Marshall sprawled out on the ground, food bowl atop his head, giving them a cheeky smile.

"Some things never change." Rocky laughed shaking his head, watching Marshall shake off his latest accident.

"I'm good!"

"That's one way of putting it." Rocky laughed smiling at Marshall, before looking over to discover that Zuma was gone.

Before Rocky could begin his search for his best friend, he caught sight of Skye, making eye contact with him as she came his way, carrying something.

"Good morning Skye..what's in the bag?" He started as she placed it down at her feet, shifting her gaze to him and back down to the floor.

She mumbled out a "Good morning." Avoiding making consistent eye contact with Rocky, who found this strange. They were usually so close, so comfortable, so at ease whenever they were together. Something was off today.

Rocky stepped closer to Skye, staring into her eyes, looking for an answer as to what was wrong. Feeling overwhelmed by the situation, her courage sapped away, Skye bolted out of sight, leaving a very confused Rocky in her wake.

Snapping out of his initial shock, Rocky shifted his gaze to the package at his paws. Curiosity got the best of him, he picked the package up with care and headed for his pup-house.

In the privacy of his room, Rocky emptied the contents of the bag onto his bed, he felt his cheeks burn like fire as he examined what was before him. Crimson wrapping paper, a fluffy teddy bear that reaked of Skye's delicious scent, sending shivers up and down Rocky's body, next to the bear was a pink envelope signed Rocky inside of a heart. He gingerly opened it; opened it to find a poem; a poem written for him, from Skye.

My dearest Rocky,

This may take you by surprise

But on you I've had my eyes

For you alone my heart does beat

Your very smile makes my strength deplete

Your heart is so pure and bright

Truly I admire your unwavering light.

But you are a thief you know

For you stole my soul

I pray you return the favor

We can watch this love grow

But you must be braver

Braver than your fear and show

Show me you want this too

I need to know

Do you love me like I love you?

And if you cannot see

What I believe is ment to be

Then friend we shall stay

For to loose you altogether

Would tear my heart apart

Trapped in the dark

No light to be found

Buried deep underground

Without my bestfriend

by my side

Till the end.

Forever yours,

-Skye.

The world around him seemed to stop. Nothing else mattered, nothing else came into his mind, nothing else made him feel quite this way, or anyone.

Rocky's heart was pounding, his head felt light, and his body felt warm all over.

_'What's going on with me?'_

Rocky was always labeled as the smart one of the patrol, almost always having the answer to any question, puzzle, or problem. But with these new facts, new feelings, and new perspective on Skye altogether, he was at a total loss of what to do and more importantly, what to feel; being inexperienced in this mysterious knew world called love.

Rocky decided to do what he did best when faced with a difficult situation, think about it logically and come to a conclusion, but with these powerful foreign emotions coursing through him, it wasn't going to be easy.

He knew he cared for Skye, thinking of her as a close friend and teammate.

He knew she liked him. And judging from his body's reaction, he could only assume he fancied her as well to some degree.

A light bulb went off in his head, he grabbed the stuffed bear and pressed it to his snout, inhaling Skye's overpowering scent again. His pupils dilated, his heart felt electrified, his body practically melted to the floor.

All of the warm feelings Rocky had been experiencing intensified, making him slightly dizzy, he felt blood rush to various parts of his body the more he sniffed her scent, letting out a soft moan as he exhaled, pleasure flowing through him.

He stopped before his imagination got too carried away.

Like a drug Rocky was hooked, longing to get as close as possible to the owner of the scent.

For once in his life, Rocky decided to follow his heart, and not his head. And he set out to do just that. Without another thought he quickly got up and opened the door, but about yelled out when he saw the visitor at his doorstep.

"Hi Rocky." She purred staring deep into his eyes, those icy blue eyes piercing into his very soul.

Rocky swallowed hard,

"H-hey Everest."

**A.N/ Hey guys! So who do you think Rocky will choose? Stay tuned and find out!**


	16. chapter 16: Rock Bottom

Chapter 16 : Rock Bottom

**Warning: Explicit content.**

"Hi Rocky."

Everest said, shutting the door behind her and locking it. The husky returned her gaze to the mix, eyeing him up and down. Rocky swallowed hard backing up towards his bed.

"Listen Everest it's nice to see you and everything but I have somewhere I need to be."

He said looking past her to his door. Everest gently grabbed Rocky's face in her paws, looking deep into his eyes.

" Rocky, I need you to hear what I have to say...it's..important." She said trailing off at the end now looking past him to his bed, spying the crumpled up wrapping paper and teddy bear.

She immediately moved past him and slowly approached the bed. Upon reaching her target she sniffed the bear, recognizing it's scent, Skye's scent. Her eyes snapped back to Rocky. " She can't have you!" She yelled, her eyes going wide as she paced the small room, her head was racing a mile a minute, rational thinking was out the door. She kept looking at Rocky, and then at the gifts Skye had left him. She stopped suddenly closing her eyes, laughing in hysterics. Her face changed to a hardened expression, eyeing Rocky. He could see the pain in her eyes, all before a smile came acorss her face-one that scared Rocky- he didn't know which was worse, but hated this new side of Everest.

"..NO...WE BELONG TOGETHER. I LOVE YOU ROCKY.."

she yelled moving closer to Rocky, now smiling brightly at him on the surface, but every nerve burnt up like fire from within, jealousy fueling her actions.

"Don't you see? we were made for eachother."

She said creeping closer, effectively backing Rocky up into a corner. The mix was swarming with anxiety as Everest mentally undressed him, practically drooling over him, her eyes were hungry..for him.

"Everest were.. just friends."

He said half convincingly, looking around for someone to help him, to save him. No one materialized.

"All those late night calls...it all makes sense now." she said closing the distance between them, placing her paws on Rocky's shoulders, pushing him against the wall.

"We can be _so_ much more than friends.." she purred placing her muzzle next to his good ear.

"Let me show you."

Rocky tried to squirm away but she was surprisingly strong, pinning Rocky in place, all while starring deep into his eyes with longing. Rocky whimpered at her touch as she rubbed his chest, moving her paws up and down, never releasing him from her grip.

He was trapped.

"Mm you smell so good."

She moaned inhaling his scent, placing her head in the crook of his neck, breathing her hot breath on him as her paws continued exploring his body, now rubbing his tummy in circles -Rocky's sensitive spot- continuing to breath him in as she worked on the mix.

"I wonder how you taste."

She whispered, her breath hitched. Leaning her chest onto his, she pinned him against the wall while she ran both paws to his stomatch.

Rocky let out involuntary moans as she rubbed his spot lightly, with care.

"Stop E..Everest.. Please. "

He tried, struggling to escape from her grasp. The snow pup slammed Rocky's paws into the wall, holding them hostage as she had her way with him, kissing him on the snout repeatedly.

Rocky turned his head away but Everest always found his lips with hers. Eventually getting brave enough to force her tongue inside of his mouth, letting out moans as she explored her knew enviornment with her tongue.

"Dont fight this my love, this was ment to be... you and me."

She said nipping at his ear, rubbing his tummy again but with greater speed. Rocky let out more moans, feeling a mixture of pleasure and disgust all at the same time.

He tried to cry out but she clasped her paw around his mouth. She kicked one of his hind legs, sending him to his butt. She reached around the room with her free paw; searching for something to gag him with.

"This will do." She said picking up a white rag off of the floor. She faced the mix, still squirming in her arms, and shoved it into his mouth, Rocky's cries for help were muffled into an inaudible whine.

Pushing him onto the ground, Everest climbed on top of Rocky, straddling him, holding his paws down against the ground with her own.

"I can make you feel so good my love."

She said aligning their hips together.

Rocky let out more moans as their fronts rubbed together, tears rolling down his eyes, as blood rushed between his legs, Everest's smile only widened upon seeing this and she moved her hips faster, aching to start the process. Rocky felt used, violated, shocked that Everest would try something like this. He spit the sock out of his mouth and met her gaze,

"Not like this...Please Everest."

"No I love you Rocky this is how it was supposed to be... just you and me, not her..if your with her than...than I'll be..."

She stopped, looking down to the floor.

"Alone." She whispered.

"I won't make it out alive..by myself.. I need you Rocky."

She said tearing up as reality started ot sink in, she refocused her attention onto a silent Rocky, and upon seeing his tears, his pain, the fear on his face, the weight of her actions crushed her like a ton of bricks. She shrunk down onto the floor,

bawling,

suffering,

breaking.

Rocky wiped away the stray tears left on his face and cautiously reached out to the weeping pup. He softly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to break infront of him.

" I thought if we..mated..that you would love me too. If we had pups..it would change your heart..God I'm such a fool."

She said as more tears came.

"I was afraid..of loosing you."

Rocky rubbed her shoulder, the fear in his body being replaced with pain, pain for his friend.

"You won't." He whispered back.

"But I think it's time you got the help you need..I think we both need it."

He said reflecting on his own breaking point on the bridge with Chase, and how it contrasted with Everest and her own experience.

It was clear to see, they needed help, because they would destroy themselves and everyone around them if they continued the way they were going.

**A.n: Hey guys , just wanted to take a poll and see what you guys thought about this chapter, I'll be honest it isn't what I originally planned but in a morbid way I like how it turned out. Let me know!**

**-W.p**


	17. Chapter 17: Clinically Cold

Chapter 17: Clinically Cold

**Chapter song Cold Weather Killstation**

* * *

Inside the doors of the same clinic Chase found himself no more than a week ago, Everest sat back in her seat, trying to get as small as possible. feeling eyes on her as she attempted to hide from the man infront of her.

A young man in a black button up, faded jeans, notepad in hand, sitting and waiting. Waiting for Everest to say something.

Anything.

When silence was the only thing that met his ears he decided to get the ball rolling.

"I don't bite my dear, I'm here to help you."

Dr Edward's voice pierced through the blizzard of thoughts ruminating in the snow pup's head. She looked up to see a kind hearted man staring back at her. She knew in the end this would help, afterall it helped Chase immensely. But she had no idea how to start.

" I don't know where to begin." She sighed.

"What brought you here ?" He questioned, bitting down on one end of his pen.

Everest searched herself for a feasible answer. "

I feel like something's wrong with me, like I'm not normal."

She said looking down at her paws.

"How so?" He asked sitting up.

"I feel like their is a weight on my shoulders, something that always keeps me down, keeps me from being happy."

"How often do you feel this way ?" Dr. Edwards asked beggining to jot down notes.

"Their hasn't been a time where I didn't feel like this."

Everest said, feeling the invisible weight crush her spirit the longer she thought about it. She sat their looking down to the side, internally crumbling. She was beggining to have second thoughts about this whole thing.

Dr. Edwards hummed in response.

"Ok I'm going to ask you a few yes or no questions to help me better understand what's going on inside your head, just answer them honestly my dear."

Everest nodded in response.

" Do you feel like you have low energy levels throughout the day?"

This question resonated with the snow pup, to her surprise.

"Um..sometimes, not every day."

More writing. Everest was growing curious to see what he was writing down about her.

"Do you ever feel uninterested in doing things that once brought you joy, like a hobby?"

Everest nodded.

"Yes, I used to snowboard all the time.."

She paused smiling at the thought of her favorite pastime.

And then it faded, a frown replacing it.

"But now...I can barely get out of bed."

"Do you have trouble focusing on tasks?"

Another nod.

'Dam he's good' she thought.

"Do you ever experience feelings of hopelessness or sadness?"

"Yes, especially at night."

Everest clarified, thinking back to all the long nights she spent crying, silently breaking, suffering alone in the dark of her room.

"Do you ever have thoughts about hurting yourself or others around you?"

He asked looking up from his notes.

Everest bit her lip, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she looked back into her doctor's eyes. She tried to speak but no words left her mouth. She sat their, initially shocked that he would ask that, and ashamed of herself for the answer she was too afraid to give him.

After a moment of silence she nodded, watching the man write down more notes, and the longer he wrote, the bigger the pit of guilt inside of her grew.

'Chase didn't tell me it would be this hard.'

"I see..." he began giving Everest a sympathetic smile.

" How often do you harm yourself Everest?"

Tears now freely flowed down her muzzle, soaking into her fur.

In a shaky voice she responded.

"A..couple times a week...I.. I cut."

She said choking out the last part, more tears ran down her face. She looked everywhere but at her doctor, unable to meet his gaze.

"It's all right to cry..just one more and then we're finished okay?"

He said placing a hand on her paw. Everest nodded trying her best not to break down completley infront of her new therapist.

"Do you ever have thoughts that you would be better off dead? That you don't matter?"

Everest cried out "Yes" crumpling into a ball, sobbing hard in her seat, ashamed of her actions and the haunting thoughts that came with them. She knew this was a bad ide...

Suddenly she felt a hand on her head, petting it softly in circles. It felt nice.

"Everest look at me, I want you to hear my words."

He said sternly staring into her eyes, his happy, inviting expression turned to a serious and focused one. She reluctantly returned his gaze, waiting to be chewed out, ridiculed, judged for what she shared with him.

'He must think I'm a freak. '

"You are a good pup..You matter..And you can get through this. And I will be with you every step of the way."

He smiled patting her head once more before sitting back into his chair and continued writing.

Everest slowly sat back up, wiping away stray tears that lingered on her muzzle. She was shocked, shocked at this entire experience. Through all of the pain and shame she felt , there was something else. A feeling she was certain had all but abandoned her.

Everest couldn't help but smile at the man's kind words of reassurance. He had given her something she hadn't felt in years.

Hope.

**Everest has Major Depressive Disorder.**


	18. Chapter 18: Skye

**Chapter 18: Skye**

Locked in his pup house, Rocky found himself replaying the events of the last night with Everest over and over in his mind. The feelings of pleasure she forced out of him, the feelings of fear still lingering in his heart, the feelings of resentment he know felt for her. If she really loved him, she would never have put him in that kind of position. No, that's not love, Skye would never do that to him.

'_Oh Skye _'

He knew if he was going to make this work with her, he needed to tell her what happened, he wasn't going to enter into a new relationship with skeletons in his closet, especially if it effected Skye as well. Her and Everest were friends, and she would never forgive Rocky if she found out what happened by herself. Rocky shuddered at this, thinking about how Skye would react, what _she _would do to him. No thank you.

Rocky stretched out his tired body, and eventually worked up the nerve to exit his _safe-house. _The sun gleamed brightly, peeking out from behind the clouds, shining down from the heavens, smiling down on the sleepy pup; waking him up with it's warm embrace, filling him with energy for the day. He surely needed it.

Padding into the lookout, Rocky sniffed out his breakfast, finding the other pups already enjoying theirs. He moseyed over to them greeting them with a warm smile.

"Hey pups!" He said wagging his tail.

One by one everyone replied with "Goodmornings." and or " Whats up?" from Zuma. Rocky smiled at his best friend before diggingg into his own food.

Chase was the first to finish.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to physical therapy."

Rocky looked up from his bowl with a releived smile. All of the patrol had been suggesting Chase make an appointment with a doctor since the crash.

Marshall had the most satisfied look on his face, having lectured Chase on and off for weeks about P.t and how it could drastically reduce his pain and help improve his back's recovery time. He just wanted to help Chase but man can he be stubburn. Always telling Marshall that he was fine, or that it would heal on its own. But after the sucess he had seen with cognitive and mental therapy, he was curious to see if physical therapy could help too.

"About time." Marshall said smiling as Chase rolled his eyes, exiting the lookout.

Skye was next to finish. "See you pups later." she said skipping off outside.

'Presumably to _her pup-pup-house.'_

Rocky thought.

The others finished their own bowls, said their goodbyes, and proceeded to start their day.

Marshall had mentioned studying for the upcoming final his course was schedualed to have. And he wanted to get as much exposure to the material as possible.

Rubble and Zuma were planning on going to the park to play with Katie and Alex. Ryder mentioning that he would join them once he finished cleaning up breakfast.

Rocky finished up and proceeded to look around for Ryder. Grace was not on his side however, and he tripped over Skye's food bowl, scattering kibble all over the kitchen floor.

Ryder came in surveying the scene infront of him. Rocky sheepishly smiled as he got up.

"You ok buddy?" Ryder asked causing Rocky to giggle, nodding his head.

"Sky didn't eat." Ryder mused grabbing a broom and began sweeping up the kibble littered floor.

" Ryder have you seen Everest Today?"

"Not since lastnight, she was pretty upset when she left, what's weirder is that Jake called me today asking for the name and number of Chase's therapist."

Rocky was both suprised and relived upon hearing this, suprised that Everest would actually seek out that kind of help, but relived that she was growing up, _somewhat_.

"Finally." Rocky said mostly to himself.

"What's that?" Ryder asked, pausing to look at the pup.

"Nothing..do the other pups know?"

Ryder kneeled down to Rocky's level, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Jake said she was embarrassed enough asking him when she got home. She dosen't want everyone asking her a million questions when she gets back, it will be a long enough day for her as it is. I told you becsuse of how close the two of you are, I figured she wouldn't mind if you knew."

Rocky mulled all of this over, it made sense why she wanted to keep it a secret.

" Keep this between us ok? Just until she feels ready to tell everyone on her own." he said patting Rocky's head.

"Ok Ryder." The mix said turning to head outside.

Not that he didn't want to speak with Ryder, but he did want to change the subject before...

"By the way, did anything happen between you to lastnight? She was really upset when she left."

Rocky froze, conflicted if he should tell Ryder the whole truth or not, he wasn't going to lie to his master. This was serious after all.

"She told me that she loved me, but .. I couldn't return her feelings." He said looking down.

"I feel bad that I don't like her, it would be alot easier on everyone if I did."

Ryder scratched his chin, before coming up with an answer that could help him.

"Follow your heart pup."

Rocky let this sink in, before smiling up at his owner. There was one pup that his heart longed for, ached for, would stop beating for.

Without warning, Rocky jumped up and licked Ryders face, grateful to have a leader like him; so compassionate, so loving, so wise beyond his years. Ryder giggled scratching Rocky on the head,

"Good pup." He said looking into the mixe's eyes. So full of creativity and passion for anyone and anything he loved. Whoever this mystery pup was, she was lucky to catch Rocky's attention.

Unable to fight his heart's cries to be reunited with her, to tell her how _he _felt, Rocky scampered off , his heart leading him right to Skye.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

'_One day, its been a whole day since I gave Rocky his present and nothing. He had to have read it, being the inquisitive pup he is, I know he atleast looked at it. '_

_' And today, no early morning confessions, no flowers or card of any kind. I know this is alot for him to take in but he can atleast acknowledge that I made a move on him. Not even a thank you? '_

_'And ovcourse, Everest would just so happen to show up, to see HIM. She didn't say anything to any of us, just a smile and then poof, gone, into Rocky's house. That should be me in there with him, alone in the dark with my sweet boy ._'

I felt tears forming in my eyes but refused to let them fall. I walked in circles around my pup-house until it made me dizzy.

'_What if she's trying to steal him from me? Not without a fight, would I give him up ._'

I pause again, gazing at my own relfection in my mirror,

'_Ok Skye, take it down a notch. Everest wouldn't do that to you. We are the only two girls on the team, she's like my sister, you know what they say,_ '

_" Sisters before misters."_

'_Ok so what if knowbody elss says that? It doesnt matter, Everest isn't like that, she wouldn't .__She knows I like him, doesn't she?_ '

I had to sit down, unable to keep up with my racing mind.

'_And Rocky, oh my sweet boy. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you this morning. Bed head or not, you looked handsome as ever. But did you notice me? Or the fact that I got up at five, before Chase's infernal megaphone, to get my hair brushed perfeclty, just for you?_ _No, _you_ could barely look at me, keeping your eyes down, peaking a look when you thought I wasn't. Don't you like me, am I not pretty enough for __you _?'

**_"_****_Are you pretty at all Skye?"_**

I look myself over in the mirror, seeing nothing but a grotesque monster looking back at me.

**" How disgusting he must think you are."**

Unable to stop them, I felt the wet touch of my tears falling down my cheecks.

'_Your right. He saw me eating today, practically gorging myself. He would never be attracted to me. _'

**_"How could he ever love you?"_**

Like a plane, engulfed in flames, my self confidence plummeted. Any hope I had of us being together vanished. Collapsing to the floor, I Slammed my paw down, watching my tears drip onto the floor beneath me_, _closing my eyes to the outside world.

Skye has Anorexia Nervosa

_k__nock_

_knock_

_k__nock_

My eyes shot open.

'_No not now._ '

I scramble to wipe my face of any streaks left, wiping away the mascara from my face. I swallowed hard, put on my happiest face, and about fainted when I saw my visitor.

**Regular POV**

"Rocky?" Skye gaped, looking on with astonished eyes as the gray pup stood in her doorway, with a goofy grin plastered on his face from cheeck to cheeck. Something wasn't right, and Skye could see it all over his face. Rocky was fidgeting with his paws, barely keeping eye contact with her, unvoluntary noises coming form the back of his throat, like he was trying to speak.

"What ..ah ..what are you doing here?"

Skye asked, growing more nervous herself the longer he stood there.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

_Speak!_

_Scream!_

_Say something!_

_For pup's sake stop standing here in silence like an idiot._

" Skye...hey?"

_Smooth_

"Um hey yourself." She said giggling.

_She laughed! Wow she's pretty when she laughs. Dangit! focus up_.

"Skye..well..I got your gift for..me. and..and I thought it was so sweet of you to go through all that trouble just for me. .and well I looked at the card... beautiful wrapping job by the way."

"Rocky." She said placing a paw over my mouth, silencing my babbling.

"Just tell me, I don't bite."

* * *

**Regular POV**

Rocky nodded, smiling sheepishly looking over to a particularly interesting looking tree over his shoulder.

He took another deep breath, returning his gaze to the pup he adored.

"Skye I wouldn't suppose.. well if your not seeing anyone else..would you ..I mean if you want to...will you go out with me ?" He said raddling off the last part as fast as he could.

Dazed, Skye stood still, mouth agape staring blankly off into space. Hearts dancing around her head.

Rocky sighed.

"It's ok Skye..I get..OOF."

Rocky called out as he was tackled to the ground. Skye's instincts taking over, clinging to his fur, practically wrapping herself around the poor pup.

"YES YES YES." She cried out nuzzling into his fur.

Now it was Rocky's turn to be suprised, laying down on the grass, like a love sick puppy, happily sighing as Skye nestled deeper into him, taking in his sweet scent.

Before long Skye got control of herself and climbed off, looking down at the ground, her fur covering the blush spread across her face.

She cleared her throat, "Yes Rocky, I would like that very much."

"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Rocky said full of excitment.

"Of course." She said, mentally floating up to cloud nine.

"Great, I'll be by to pick you up at six." Rocky said skipping off.

Skye dreamily closed her door, and jumped onto her bed, squeeling into her pillow. Before her head snapped up.

"I need to get ready!"

**A/N: Hey guys I apologize for the late update, It is currently finals week at my college and that is taking up most of my time. But after next week I should be updating more regularly. So what did you all think? Happy that Skye and Rocky got together? Where will he take her? What about Everest? And what will happen when Rocky tells Skye all about her 'sister's ' dirty little secret?**


	19. Chapter 19: Date Night Fight

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I know this update was late but I just got through my finals and This was my first chance to work on it. Also if I haven't responded to PMS latley it is becusse in having computer trouble, and my keyboard isnt working properly, I have to type out messages through the touch screen which sucks lol. I had to type this chapter out on my phone, I will get back to everyone as soon as my computer is fixed, until then I hope this chapter suffices you all until then!****-W.P**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Date Night Fight

"Here you go pup's, two Mr. Porter burgers, extra yummy." A smiling young boy said, wearing a white shirt and black dress pants. A black bowtie facened around his neck. His eyes were filled with pure excitement, giggling to himself, he did a little bow.

The pups at the table thanked the energetic waiter and couldn't help laugh themselves, watching him leave the table, runnning over to an older man in a green apron. Jumping up into his arms yelling, "I did it Grandpa!" repeatedly. Mr. Porter chuckled and patted him on the back, placing him back down on the tile.

"I knew you could do it Alex." He said ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Alex looks so cute in his little bowtie."

Skye said smiling over at the happy pair.

Rocky finished chewing his food and glanced over at them, watching the heartwarming scene unfold infornt of him. He felt his mind wandering off to happy memories of when he was still a pup, when Ryder first found him, rescuing him from the pound than imprisoned him. That same smile that Alex had, he himself has worn it looking up in admiration at his rescuer, his protector, his friend.

All these thought ran through his head like a home movie playing in his concious. Smiling he turned his attention back to his date, nearly forgetting why he was there in the first place. Skye was quietly muching on her burger, taking small bites, peaking up at him and giggling before averting her eyes, focusing on the food in front of her.

Rocky was filled with foreign emotions, urges and thoughts all revolving around his newly found girlfriend. Thoughts about touching, tasting, and taking in her scent. Thoughts about what the future held for her and him, them, together. _Will we always be this happy? What if she wants pups too? What will Ryder think?_ He had to smile at this, all of these thoughts were now potential possibilities, and that made the pup excited and nervous all at the same time. Until a rather haunting thought stuck out his mind.

_What will she do when she finds out about Everest? _Rocky gulped as this problem sunk in, he knew he had to tell her. Lying wasn't in his nature, not with Skye, she deserves to know.

Bracing himself he attempted to get out what was on his mind, but found it was like defusing a bomb, one wrong move, cut the wrong wire, and it will all blow up in his face.

"Skye?" He said looking over at his date, she seemed unfased, _did she hear me?_

_"_ Rocky you've hardly touched your food, is something on your mind?" Skye asked looking at him, concern written on her face as she searched for an answer in his eyes. She only found more worry.

Rocky looked up from his burger, having lost his appetite. Skye was staring him down, a serious gaze met his eyes, but there was something else, worry, worry for his well being. Nobody has ever looked at him like that, and this was something that he loved about Skye, she genuinly cared for him. Which was going to make this all the harder, he didn't want to spoil there first official date, but he knew if he didn't tell her now, she would somehow find out on her own. And there was no way he would risk that.

"There's something I need to tell you...Ev." He started

"Here's your check pups!" A smiling Mr. porter said looking down at them, oblivous to the tension in the room.

"Will that be cash or card?"

Rocky shot a glance at Skye, who seemed on edge, before grabbing his wallet. "Cash" He said counting out the right amount and laying it on the table.

_Perfect timing by the way! _The mix thought angrily.

Mr. Porter counted up the money and eagerly put it away, with a satisfied look on his face. "Enjoy your night pups." He waved goodbye before walking off.

Skye was internally screaming. She knew Everest was up to something, but what could it be? She racked her brain for a feasible answer but all of them made her angrier and angrier. _Did she make him a love note, confess her feelings, try and kiss him? _The last one making her blood boil, picturing that two timing husky kissing her boy. Hell no!

Rocky shifted in his seat, trying to find a way to avoid this all together but knew it had to be done, it had to come out eventually, better sooner than later.

"Skye.. Everest tried to mate with me." the words ungracefully fumbled out of his mouth, he couldnt beleive it, he actually said it, but when he looked at Skye's face his heart sank like a ship, his fears becoming a fast approaching reality that he was going to have to face.

If Skye was mad before, than she was infuriated now, her magenta eyes turnig a darker shade, her claws digging into the neatly placed tablecloth, her canines peaking out of her mouth in a frown. She stared off blankly at Rocky, which scared him much more than if she had blown up. The silence was getting to him.

"Skye listen..I know it's.."

"Where is she?" Skye questioned, looking Rocky over with fierce intensity.

"I don't know Skye..listen I'm ok, _we're_ ok, lets just go home ok..?"

Skye jerked her seat backwards and jumped down from it. "It's not ok Rocky , she tried to take advantage of you. She tried to make you do something you didn't want to." She said getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't try and defend her!" she yelled, walking side by side with the mix out of the busy reasturant, dodging walking pedestrians and slipping past waiters. Skye shoved the door open, sending it into the wall with a loud bang. Rocky was equally intimidated and slightly aroused. Skye was so strong, so dominant, so powerful. He made a mental note of this. The cold air nipped at their skin, He instinctively walked closer to Skye, huddling together with her as they made their way to his truck.

"She's supposed to be my friend!" She yelled jumping up into Rocky's truck, buckling her seatbelt and fuming in her chair. Unable to do anything more to change the current situation, she took a deep breath, trying to calm her frayed nerves. "She better pray I don't find her." She said under her breath.

Rocky looked over to her with a worried look, "It wont come to that Skye, it will be ok." He sais trying to difuse the situation.

* * *

"Are you sure Chase?" a voice rang through the police pup's alit tag. The Sheperd nodded.

"Yes, Skye is asleep in her puphouse and Rocky went out ot dinner. Everyone else went with Ryder to city hall for the tree lighting festival."

Every year during the holiday season, customary to Adventure bay tradition, everyone in the city gathered around a giant christmas tree during the second week in December to watch the christmas tree lighting ceremony. The whole town was there, including Ryder and his pups, most of them anyways. Chase personally wasn't in the Christmas spirit as of late, feeling more like the Grinch then anything else.

"Ok I guess I could come by, I have to drive your way as it is to get back to the cabin." The voice said.

"Great, How did it go today?" Chase asked eagerly.

There was a pause in the line. "It went ok, but you didn't tell me it would make me cry."

Chase felt a pang of guilt as he thought back to his first therapy session and how it went for him. Sure there were no tears shed, but it was anything but easy.

"Everyone processes trauma and emotions differently Eve." He said back , wondering why he called her that. But truth be told ever since she asked him about Dr. Edwards and what therapy was like, and if she should go, he has felt closer with her. More comfortable in a way, because they were going through this together mabey. He didn't know forsure, but it was nice having someone who could relate with him about this. He didn't feel like an outsider anymore.

"Whatever you say, I'll see you soon Chase."

* * *

Nightfall covered the quiet streets and homes. Vacant and silent they sat in the dark. Everyone was at city hall. The only light gleaming through the dark was of the headlights belonging to a snowplow, driving across a bridge stretching out over the calm sea. Chase perked his ears up at the sound of a roaring engine coming closer to him. He came outside from the lookout to welcome his guest. Everest parked her vehicle, jumped out of it, and ran over to Chase. She seemed to be in a decent mood, a smile spread across her face, and her eyes were filled with hope and gratitude.

"Chase! hey." she called meeting him on the driveway, illuminated by the floodlights equiped on the lookout.

"How's it going?" he said, his tail slightly wagging.

"Good, it went good today, everything's good." she said alittle to excitedly. Chase was skeptical, he didn't feel this good after his first session. "Nothing's wrong?" he asked tilting his head. "Why did you go see the doctor today?" he asked, his law enforcement side showing thorugh as he questioned the husky.

Everest let her ears fall, knowing that this was coming, she just wished it hadn't came so soon. She sat down on her haunches. Chase followed suit.

She didn't look at him, not consistently, going from him to the floor and then back to him.

"I went becuase of..becuase of Rocky." she siad breathing out a sigh. Her head now soley focusing on the black asphalt at her paws.

Chase looked at her inquisitively. He wanted to press the issue further but the look on Everest's face told him that this particular wound was still fresh. He could practically smell the blood coming off of her. But his curious nature, and years as a police pup won out. "Everest I want to help you, and the more you tell me, the better I can do that." He siad placing a paw on her shoulder. Everest looked up and smiled at him, looking into his eyes, his kind, inviting eyes.

Suddenly headlights flooded both of their eyes. Chase put his paw over them, trying to peer past the bright light. He made out a large truck, with green and orange. "Look's like Rocky is here." Chase said.

Everest's heart beat faster in her chest. She wasn't ready to face him. It was to soon, and she could barely stand herself, how could she even speak to him after what she did?

The lights faded, a set of paws landed on the hard pavement. And then another set. It was to dark to see who was with Rocky. Everest squinted into the black trying to make out the figure coming towards her.

"YOU!" A voice called out cutting into the silent night.

Stepping into the light, Skye took confident strides toward the husky. Her hackels were raised and she was growling louder than Rocky thought possible. Skye sprinted towards a confused Everest, who looked at her bewhildered, why was she so upset? Everest's heart started pumping faster, starting to back away.

Skye closed the distnace between them and tackled her to the ground, furiously sinking her teeth into her victim's neck, blood staining her muzzle. Everest yowlled in pain, trying to shake her off.

"Skye" Rocky yelled quickly grabbing ahold of Skye and ripped her off of Everest before she inflicted any more damage on her.

"I'll rip you apart! .. You backstabbing bitch." Skye barked trying to break free from Rocky's grasp.

Everest winced in pain, pressing onto her throbbing neck with her paw. She took one look at the angry cockapoo screaming at her and pieced everything together. Rocky must have told her, why was _she _getting so mad?

Chase simply stood still, in shock, unsure of where he fit into all of this.

"What the hell was that Skye?" He barked stepping infront of Everest. He looked between her and Everest trying to piece together the situation. "What were you doing with him?" He questioned shooting a glare at Rocky, holding _his crush _in his paws_._

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your buisness." Skye barked, having none of anyone's b.s. She was out for blood.

Chase let his mouth hang open. _Boyfriend? _The words echoed in his mind. It took him and Everest seconds to wrap there heads around this new information.

"What??" They said together, equally suprised. Chase stepped forward setting Skye in his sights. Fire lighting up his insides.

"What the hell Skye? You told me you didn't want a relationship..those were your EXACT words." Chase growled glaring at the equally mad cockapoo.

Skye broke free from Rocky's grasp and took a brave step towards the Shepered and got right in his face. "I told you I didn't want a relationship with YOU!" She yelled. a loud growl escpaed Chase's muzzle. The two were feeding off of eachothers rage, getting completly caught up in the emotions of the escalating problem.

"But you were to stubborn to listen." She barked the last part inches away from his face. She could feel his hot breath on her muzzle. Chase growled louder, his pupils shrinking in size, he looked like a rabid dog. He snapped his teeth together, narrowly missing Skye, who backed away from the rage induced sheppered.

"Bitch." He yelled, locked onto her, moving to strike again. He opened his jaw and lunged toward Skye. All before being knocked off his paws, Rocky snarling down at him.

"Don't even think about it." He growled. Chase rolled to the side and swept Rocky off his paws and collided his head into Rocky's. They both recoiled, staggering on their paws. They ran at eachother again, and clashed hard. Both fighting for control, twisting and turning, snapping their jaws at whatever they could get ahold of. Chase bit into Rocky's hind leg causing him to stummble to the ground. Chase towerd over the helpless pup ready to deliver the final blow. Using his good hindpaw, Rocky lashed out kicking Chase in the stomatch. Chase fell to the ground holding his stomach. He growled and jumped at Rocky, trying to sink his teeth into his neck. Rocky side stepped and, with both his paws, brought down a powerful strike onto Chase's spine.

A loud shrill yelp echoed through the lookout driveway, sniveling and whining came from the downed shepered, sprawled out on the cold ground, hyperventilating, crying,

"No..no...n..o" He whispered before letting his head thump onto the ground, letting his demons escape from their cages.

* * *

**_"Chase? wake up !" Ryder called out kneeling down next to me. Everyone was looking at me, Rocky, Skye, Zuma. They were all there. Marshall was at my other side, he was fumbling with bandages, I could see it in his eyes that he was crying, watching him wrap up my side, but I had never seen him so unfocused. What happened? I looked behind me and recognized my police cruiser, wrapped around a tree, completly totaled, producing black smoke from its surface. I tried to _****_move _**

**_to _****_get up and tell everyone that I was fine, but electricity shot through my body, It was unbearible, like fire burning me from the inside. My vision became tunneled, I could feel myself slipping away._****_ "Chase! Stay with us buddy." Ryder called. That was the last thing I heard before the darkenss consumed me._**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 : Winter's Howl

Chapter 20 : Winter's Howl

The echoing drone of water running down the drain filled the lookout walls. It was eerily quiet, not a sound to be heard, not a soul in sight, save for the two pups in the bathroom downstairs. After the fight, the four pups went their separate ways, before they completely tore each other apart, before any more blood was shed.

Everest had taken Chase god knows where, it wasn't in the lookout, that much Skye knew. Back to the task at hand, back to washing away all of the mud and blood from her barely recognizable mate.

"Hold still baby." Skye said rubbing the washcloth over his fresh wounds.

Rocky sat relatively still with his eyes screwed shut."So ...wet." He whined slightly squirming as the hot water washed over him.

But, despite all the stress and drama, all the chaos and turmoil, all the hurt hearts and battle scars; Rocky was relieved that this was all seemingly over. He could now focus and properly enjoy his time with skye knowing that there was no secret between them or anything else threatening to tear them apart. And if they could get through this at the beginning of their relationship, well it would be a hell of a time trying to seperate them now.

Rocky let out a breath as Skye scrubbed his muddy fur, lathering up every inch of his tired body, each pass she took brought the pup into a deeper level of calm. The longer they stayed like this, the more tolerable the water drenching him became, the less his wounds stung, and the happier he became. Skye was just as happy if not more, finding immense pleasure in cleaning up her hero, taking care to rinse the dirt, grass and blood caked to his fur. All the while whispering admiration and thanks to her protector, for saving her from the horrid monster ready to eat her alive.

Skye herself loved every minute of the time they now shared, in constant contact with Rocky, in a steamy cozy shower just for them, tending to her mates battle wounds. How brave Rocky was for standing up to Chase no less, going head first into danger for her sake, putting his own safety on the line to protect what was his. She couldn't get over it, she could still feel the goosebumps on her skin. She had never been more, proud, honored, and aroused all at the same time, and all for one pup.

"You were so brave." Skye said rubbing Rocky's back up and down.

Rocky turned his head so his peripherals caught sight of Skye, but still faced away from her."You would have done the same for me." he said smiling to himself, lightly chuckling. "You know..as crazy as this sounds, this actually feels good. The water."

Skye hummed to herself working her free paw up to his chest. "Are you sure it's not me?" She said rubbing into his fur with her paw while washing him with the other.

Rocky let his head fall back into Skye as she scrubbed him down. "Mostly you." he admitted.

"All done. Now don't you feel better?" Rocky nodded his head, he really lucked out finding a girlfriend as special as Skye.

Turning to face her, Rocky placed a paw on her muzzle, studying the blood staining it , analyzing it. With a gentle touch he took the washcloth from her and began wiping her face clean of the metallic smelling substance. Once it was all gone, and her fur was clean, Rocky sat down, letting the water soothe his aching muscles. Skye followed suit, sitting down across from her mate, sitting in silence, not needing to talk any further, just simply being present in the moment was enough for them.

Until an urge hit Skye, a burning feeling to show Rocky just how appreciative of him she was, how much she wanted this, how much she wanted him. Closing her eyes she grabbed the gray pups soaked muzzle in her tiny paws and brought his head closer, getting him in range. Rocky did nothing to stop this, wanting this just as much as Skye evidently did. And he wasn't opposed to letting her take the lead either. There muzzles were inches apart, they could feel each other's breath against their fur, never breaking eye contact until the last possible second, when their lips touched.

* * *

Midnight was minutes away on the old clock on city hall, bright lights circling its perimeter and lined the building itself. A giant reef hanging on the front door, and a banner hanging in place reading, "Merry Christmas Adventure Bay." And at the center was a large christmas tree adorned with ornaments and tinsel, topped with a shiny star, a sea of people huddled around it's base, and some pups too. Up above from the clouds, a flurry of snow showered Adventure Bay and its residents.

Some called it perfect timing, others said it was a lucky coincidence and some said it was all planned by the king in the clouds. Whatever the real reason, the snowflakes made the town's tradition all the more magical, and the cold winter winds forced the towns people to come together, figuratively and literally. They banded together, working to keep each other warm, as a strong community should, snuggling up together, waiting for the lights.

Everyone was there, Mr. Porter was handing out hot chocolate to the townspeople, Captain turbot and Francois were singing Christmas carols, currently belting out jingle bells as loud as they could, trying to out sing one another. Even Mayor Humdinger made an appearance, bringing along his kittens. His excuse to whoever cared to ask was that there weren't any christmas trees around in Foggy bottom and he didn't want to disappoint his precious kitties, so they decided to grace everyone with their presence and see this mediocre show.

Ryder was sitting away from the crowd with the pups in attendance: Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma were all excitedly talking amongst themselves about the show to come, despite the lack of paw patrol members, they were thankful at all that Ryder took them to see the tree lighting, to them it marked the beginning of Christmas and they all loved this time of year. Ryder was sipping on a cup of hot cocoa when Jake approached him from out of the crowd.

"Hey Ryder dude, would you mind if Me and Everest stayed at the lookout tonight? The storm is getting pretty rough up at the pass." Jake asked rubbing the back of his neck, waiting for a response.

Ryder smiled up at the older boy with something in his eye, something Jake couldn't place, but was unmistakably there. "The more the merrier." He said clinking his mug together with Jake's.

The pups at their feet were having their own conversation, each with their own bowl containing a delicious concoction of milk and cinnamon, with a touch of vanilla.

"Mawshall slow down youw going to have a tummy ache." Zuma snickered looking down at the spotted pup lapping down his drink.

"Can't...stop...to..yummy." he said in between laps.

"Zuma what did you ask Santa for Christmas?" The youngest pup said looking up to Zuma.

The lab put a paw to his chin contemplating this over. "I think I'll ask him for a new wind suwfing boawd." He finally said looking down at Rubble.

"Coool, I'm going to ask ask him for my very own treat dispenser." He said with a giggle.

Zuma smiled, figuring as much.

"Well I'm going to ask him for a refill." Marshall laughed looking down at his empty bowl.

The trio of pups giggled at this, indeed feeling the infectious feeling of joy and togetherness spreading throughout the crowd. Mayor Goodway stepped up to the microphone on the improvised stage at the foot of city hall, looking out over the crowd, the Christmas tree behind them all. She tapped on the mic a few times, the noise echoing through the speakers, grabbing everyone's attention, soon they all had their eyes glued to her, and a bundled up Chikaleta, nestled in her purse.

"Welcome one and all to Adventure Bay's annual Christmas tree lighting!" Her voice booming out into the frigid night. " I know the weather outside is frightful, so without further ado, help me count it down." She said eagerly, the crowd growing more excited as the moment drew near, everyone counting down with the mayor.

"5...4...3...2..1!"

The crowd yelled, and in an instant everyone turned around to see their once dark tree sparkling with color, lighting up the surrounding area with a warm glow. Everyone in attendance erupted with cheers and whistles as they basked in the glory of their radiant tree. Once again Captain turbot and Francois started singing, and soon enough, the entire town was joining in, wanting to spread the Christmas cheer that had infected them all.

_"Slay bells ring..are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening.._

_A beautiful sight..were happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland."_

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Chase?" A voice calls out from the darkness.

All I see is a black void of nothingness surrounding me. I feel safe here, I feel like I'm floating, I feel no sensation of pain. That's why I must stay, I don't want to face what awaits me if I ever come back up for air. It's not worth it, all the pain, all the fear, all of it. I see a light, a small speck of white, out of focus.

"Chase! Wake up Chase." I hear it again, louder this time, I know that voice.

I see more this time, the same bright light, accompanied by smaller lights surrounding it. I try to go back, back to the darkness, the world has nothing left for me, nothing it can offer me that would change my mind. I shut my eyes tight, trying to rid my head of the voice calling for me. Go away. Leave me alone. You can't help me!

"Chase!"

Violently, I'm ripped out of my dream like state, out of the darkness, my eyes fully open now, that bright light that I saw was the moon, surrounded by tiny stars. I look to my right and see her, the owner of the voice that pulled me back, back to this hell that I'm living.

"Everest?" I squint and make out her face, looking all kinds of worried.

I try to move but pain explodes from my body, shooting through every inch of me, I feel myself going again, back into the dark, it's calling to me. How easy it would be to go back. Everest is at my side, nudging me to stay awake. Before I Know it she's gotten herself under me and put my paw around her neck.

"Can you stand?" She asks, her voice cracking as she tries to speak to me.

I nod and stand on shaky paws. One step, two, I'm ok..I move my back paws and I'm back on the ground, pain crippling me. I feel tears forming in my eyes, I look for my friend, she's right by my side, why are you helping me? I try to speak but she puts her paw against my mouth.

"Climb on." She says lowering herself down to my level on the cold asphalt. I crawl onto her back, dragging my back legs with me.

Once I'm on she starts moving, moving toward something, blue? I focus and realize it's my pup-house. I squirm on her back as adrenaline courses through my tired heart, sending it and my mind into overdrive.

"No no no." I practically yell, anywhere but there.To many memories, I'm not strong enough to face them.

Everest seems to understand and shifts her paws, now heading toward her own pup-house. She barks, opening up the door and walks inside, hauling my broken body in along with her. Why did she come back for me?

* * *

**Regular POV**

Everest placed Chase down on her bed as gently as she could. She still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Chase, the pup she always knew as cool calm and collected was breaking, body and mind, right in front of her. She knew he had back problems after the crash but this? This was something far worse, far darker than she ever could have realized.

It broke her heart seeing the once brave, confident, strict police dog crumbling into a helpless, sniveling, lost puppy. Chase looked like he had just seen Ryder die in front of him. He was curled up in a tight ball, crumpled on the ground, his once pristine fur was matted and soaked in fresh tears falling down his muzzle, his eyes were filled to the brim with fear, bloodshot, wide open. Searching for an invisible monster that was on his scent, closing in for the kill.

She knew that face, that feeling, all to well. She had been in his position, long nights alone waiting for the pain to subside just enough to let you slip into a sleep filled with night terrors. She looked at him, unsure of what to do; Chase's breathing was heavy, like he had ran all night out in the cold. The only sounds coming from him were almost inaudible whines, transitioning into fits of sobbing.

She had to do something. Moving slowly not to spook him, Everest crawled over to the broken Shepherd and wrapped a paw around his neck, licking the tears that streamed down his face.

"Why..why are you helping me? " He choked out, looking up at her with hurt bleeding from his face, was he scared that she would hurt him too?

Everest continued licking until all his salty tears were gone. She then grabbed a blanket from her bed and draped it over them. She moved so she was right beside Chase, getting as close as possible, and placed her arm around his upper back, careful not to hurt him more.

"Because your my friend." She started, lying her head down next to his. "And...I'm fighting the same monsters that you are."


	21. Chapter 21: Thawing Hearts

Chapter 21: Thawing Hearts

From inside the smallish metal pup house, Chase and Everest rested together on the huskie's cozy bed, both trying their hardest to calm their minds long enough to slip into a dreamless sleep. This was their hope at least, but they were both having difficulties caging up their demons for the night, feeling them run rampant around inside their heads, keeping them wide awake.

Chase sighed, fidgeting in place, trying to find a position his body could tolerate. He shifted his body, trying to roll over on his side, but it quickly complained, sending quick shocks of pain through his body with each movement. He knew he wouldn't be able to move without hurting himself. Frustrated, he lie his head back down in between his paws, silently praying for the sandman to take him away, let him escape, at least for a couple hours. Was that to much to ask for?

* * *

**Everest's POV**

I listen silently as Chase squirm around the space we shared, shifting around trying to find a painless position to sleep in. I wasn't sure how bad his back was before, but now it seemed as if Rocky had permanently crippled him. I hope I'm wrong, so terribly wrong, that would destroy him. Chase had been through enough. This is the last thing he needed tonight. What he needs is a friend right now. I shifted my own body wiggling closer to him. Just being near him, something inside my heart fluttered, filling up with warmth.

After everything that happened, with my moment of weakness with Rocky, with Doctor Edward's psychological investigation of my brain, the fight that inevitably broke out because it, and the urges I failed to suppress. Through it all Chase has been the only pup, the only one that stood by my side through all of this mounting adversity. Rocky and I are like strangers now, I can still see the look of disgust on his face when he saw me standing on the lookout driveway tonight.

No.

Chase is the only one who bothered enough to think about someone other than himself. The only one that knew what I was going through. And after seeing his own monsters break free from their cages, taking control if his weathered body, practically possessing him. I realized that he and I are the same. I can see the pain, the distress, the torment that he is in. I can see it all and I can't help but feel strangely connected to him. Like we are the sole survivors in the midst of a warzone. Fighting tooth and nail against adversaries so evil that they are hell bent on ripping out our very throats while we sleep. Hell is where I believe they are sent from. And Chase and I are the only ones that can see them.

We see them in each other's eyes, we see the tole it takes on ones body and mind as our respective demons claw and scratch to take control.

We feel them, crawling under our skin, or rattling their cages when we do manage to suppress them.

We hear their toxic words, their death threats and urges for us to surrender, to raise the white flag and give up this brutal war.

No.

It can never end like that. They have already tried and failed to sell me that cure, a permanent solution to a temporary problem. But oh how I've gotten close, so close that the thought of it rattles my bones.

I turn my attention to the Shepherd laying down beside me. Silently waiting, preparing for something, another attack mabey? I look him over with worry, wondering if Chase's demons have whispered that beautiful lie into his ear yet. He is surely low enough, vulnerable enough, why wouldn't they try it, they always do.

I let out a sigh, moonlight peaks through the cracks of the house, illuminating my frosty breath. I didn't realize how cold I actually was, even with the blanket. I move my eyes onto the tired Shepered lying next to me, I felt my heart pang with sympathy for the ragged looking pup before me; shivering in place, physically and mentally drained, a depressed glaze formed over his half open eyes. He would never let on how awful he really felt, so I had to take the initiative. If he won't take care of himself, then I'll have to. Moving Slowly not to alert him, I inch closer to Chase, if I can just make contact with his fur, take the edge off of the nippy air. That would satisfy me enough.

"What are you doing?" I hear a tired voice calmly ask from the darkness. I freeze like a statue, barely daring to let a breath escape my muzzle. I look through the black atmosphere to see Chase starring at me.

"Nothing." I mumble, my cheeks burn up, and I refuse to look him in the eyes. Defeated I begin to move away, whispering out a _sorry_ As I scooch away.

_What am I doing?_

He has enough on his mind, I shouldn't pester him because I'm cold. As I close my eyes I feel a paw grab me. Startling me at first , I look up and am met with two amber eyes, sparkling in the bleak room, like embers dancing around a dying campfire, fading... but still alive.

" It's ok, I..I don't mind." He stuttered, patting the spot next to him invitingly. I could almost hear a whine echo from his mouth.

_Did he want this too, need this as much as I did?_

I slowly closed the distance to Chase and curled up next to him, his scent was overpowering and delicious. I snuggled up next to his strong body, coated with fluffy warm fur, feeling our bodies melt together. I hear Chase let out a sigh. He seemed calmer than he was before, more comfortable even?

Good.

Warm and toasty next to my Shepherd I felt myself finally drifting off to sleep. That's when I heard it, in my dazed transition to my dreamworld I picked up two words coming from my half asleep cuddle buddy.

"Thank you."

He whispered, cuddling deeper into my side and letting out a happy whine. This melted my heart. There may be hope for Chase yet. Mabey for the both of us.


	22. Chapter 22 : The Morning After

**A/N: Hey guys I know I've been away for alittle and I apologize for the wait, ive been busy with school but I hope you all enjoy this one!**

Chapter 22: The Morning After

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Marshall's heavy eyelids fluttered open to the screeching alarm piercing into his eardrums. His eyes stinging from the bright red numbers staring him down.

**6:0****0 am**

Mumbling inautible profanities to himself, he lazily moved a paw towards the location of his infernal alarm, trying to tap the snooze button. After several failed attempts he rolled over onto his belly, reaching for the noisy alarm clock. With a calculated lunge, he smashed the snooze button, but found himself sliding off his bed.

"Oh shi.." he started as his body rolled off his warm matress. "Woahh." he yelped before colliding to the hard cold floor.

Groggy and grumpy he got on all fours. As he moved his tired body, he felt the sun's rays hitting his fur from the growing light entering through the cracks of his pup house. He let out a sigh, clicked the 'Open Door' button on his wall and was quickly blinded by the full power of the bright sun. He recoiled throwing a paw up to sheild his face from the blinding light. Once his eyes adjusted to the sunny morning, he did a once over of the lookout yard.

The blue sky smiled down on him, not a cloud in sight, assuring him that it would be another beautiful day around the bay. With any luck the town's people themselves would stay out of danger, allowing him to attend to the growing pile of homework he had yet to finish. More fun for him.

The Dally's eyes wondered over to the puphouses circling the tower. All in there respective places, but one stood out, catching his eye. A powder blue and white house to be exact, parked off to the side of the driveway.

Everest was here.

Marshall felt his tail speeding up as it wagged vigorously. His heart pounding in his ears, as it tugged at him to go to her and wake his sleeping beauty.

Truth be told, Marshall had always harbored feelings for the energetic, adventurous, liver loving snowpup. In his mind they were perfect for eachother, atleast she was perfect for him. He reserved doubts in himself about how he measured up in her eyes, hoping that she looked past his nervous and sometimes accident prone behavior and see him for who he really was. If only she gave him a chance. A chance for her to see him as the big hearted, funny, and dedicated pup that he believed himself to be.

Marshall sighed, moving his paws in the direction of the lookout. It was eerily quiet when he got inside. Weird even seeing it vacant of the team he grew up with, not there with him now. Something about it felt wrong. The only other soul inside was Ryder. Marshall didn't bother looking for him, it was too early for him to be up and moving.

When he got to his food bowl however, there was evidence to support that Ryder had been up, momentarily, half awake even, but up enough to write him a note.

_Have a good study session bud!_

_With all of the things you have to remember, the most important thing I want you to keep in mind is how proud I am of you!_

_Love Ryder._

Even with his early morning penmanship, the message Ryder left was very well received in the Dally's heart. He smiled to himself, mentally telling himself to thank the boy when he saw him. Before digging into his kibble. Cheese flavored.

* * *

**_Rain poured down onto the black asphalt. Cold wind blew around the empty town , vacant of anyone brave enough to face the elements awaiting them outside. No one should be out here tonight._**

**_Tires hummed against the slick asphalt as a car cut through the rainy night. The only light coming from that of the vehicle's headlights._** **_Once, twice, three times the tires crossed the center line, only to be aggressively corrected back into the confines of the lane. If anyone had been following the vehicle, they would have assumed the driver they were tailing was drunk._**

**_The driver in question, was Chase._**

**_Mentally fried from the hot streak of rescues him and his team completed this week. And the overtime he was now finishing up; driving home after responding to a call about a possible break in up at Jake's mountain. All of this seemed to be too much for the police pup to handle._**

**_Chase felt his eyelids threatening to close, his body and mind shutting down, staring forward to the endless road ahead of him. 'Almost there.' He thought as he passed city hall._**

* * *

A loud yelp ripped Everest out of her sleep. On alert she whipped her head around instinctively looking for Chase. He was easy enough to find, but hard to look at.

Physically shaking, the German Shepherd lie awake, twisted in a mess of blankets on the floor. He looked so fragile, like anything that touched him would cause him to shatter. Clutching onto the warm blanket he continued to shake, his eyes screwed shut, letting out pained breaths from his clenched jaw.

"Chase?" Everest said mostly to make her presence known. She didn't want to scare him any more than he already was. Slowly, she climbed off of the bed and onto the Sheperd's level.

_Not again_. Everest thought looking over the panic stricken pup, in a world of his own, fighting against an invisible monster filling his heart with terror, and his body with pain.

Everest reached a shaky paw out and grabbed Chase's shoulder, trying to bring him back to earth.

Chase yelped at the sudden sensation, recoiling backwards, into a tighter ball on the floor.

Everest tried again placing her paw on his side. Another flinch but she was able to keep her paw on him. Satisfied that she was making progress, Everest began stroking his fur whispering soothing words into his ear.

"I'm scared..I'm..." he breathed out shakily.

"Your ok...its ok...nothing's going to hurt you." she said moving closer to him.

Focusing on his neck, she ran her paw through his fur, drawing circles into it, her other paw holding Chase's head against her chest.

"I've got you Chase...your ok" she whispered.

After acouple minutes of coaxing, Chase's shaking ceased and he simply lie still in Everest's arms, breathing steadily. He could let his guard down, the monster was gone, atleast for now. Everest fought it off, without fear or hesitation. Something that Chase was grateful for.

Something clicked inside his brain. She wasn't just a friend, she was a godsend, a guardian angel, a reason to keep fighting. The type of pup he needed in his corner, now more than ever. She wasn't scared away by him, if anything the aftermath of the accident has brought them closer somehow.

Rolling onto his back, Chase earned Everest's attention. She watched as Chase fixed his eyes on her, looking deeply into her eyes. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do. Wanting to expose these newly found feelings right away. Wanting to explore this new chapter of his life that was inevitably unfolding. His heart pulled at him to make a move, to do something, say anything to release all of these built up feelings.

"Everest?" He began, watchnig for any change in her expression before he continued.

"Feeling better?" She asked smiling down at him.

Chase opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a low growling sound coming from his stomach. Chase looked to the source of the noise before sheepishly smiling up at Everest, both of them letting out giggles.

"Someone's hungry." she smiled standing up. She hit the open door button on the wall allowing her to exit her puphouse. She looked back for Chase, who was getting to his paws slowly. She walked back into the room and was at his side.

"I'm ok." Chase said brushing past her, limping on shaky paws. He made it a couple feet outside before he suddenly stopped, letting out ragged breaths. Everest heard him curse to himself. She walked up beside him and rubbed her head against his.

"lean on me." she said brushing up against him.

The Shepered's stubbornness was no match for Everest. Sighing in defeat, Chase gave in and let his weight fall onto her. Letting out a relieved breath, he looked up to the lookout.

"Take your time." she said again into his ear. Chase nodded, mouthing an ok.

After acouple steps they were able to get into a rhythm. One paw at a time, they made it past the sliding glass doors of the lookout.

When they reached their bowls, Marshall was just finishing up his breakfast. The dally looked up from his own bowl, watching the two seperate and dig into thier food. He was at a loss of what he was looking at

Everest had scabs around her throat, and Chase appeared worse than he had in awhile, he looked as if he would collapse at any moment, his eyes were red and irritated aswell. He should be doing better by now.

_And s__ince when is Everest his personal nurse_??

Marshall had so many questions he couldn't choose between any of them.

After a moment of silence, he finally blurted out.

"What the hell happened?"


	23. Chapter 23: Monsters

**Chapter 23 **: Monsters

Marshall sat patiently as the two pups infront of him fumbled over their words as they recounted the events of the past week. Both of them seemed relieved and nervous at the same time getting everything out in the open. Whatever the reason, they sure weren't taking there time with it, practically talking at the same time.

"And then I tried to mate with Rocky." Everest said pacing around the room.

"Wait..WHAT?" Chase said nearly shouting. The shepered was completely discombobulated by this new piece of evidence. And the more he tried to wrap his head around it, the more confused he became. "What?" He said again, unable to say anything elss.

Everest continued," I was very unstable at the time, I wasn't thinking rationally. Dr. Edward's called it a nervous breakdown. " she siad looking back and forth between the two pups for any reaction or judgement being passed. She only found more confusion between them. Back to pacing.

The Shepered tracked Everest as she continued to walk around the room, watching her every move. Starting to make connections in his head.

_She loved Rocky..she must have... enough to want to have pups with him...oh god I read her all wrong..I read everything so wrong...she was just trying to help me. She would never..she couldn't be with me._

Chase felt a pit growing in his heart, out of all the pain he felt, from his back, from his accident, this wound stung far worse then his other ones. Any hope he had left in his heart about getting better, about recovering, was snuffed out. He couldn't do it alone, he needed her, he needed a reason to get better.

"What happened Chase?" Marshall siad trying to gather all of the pieces to the puzzle.

"There was.. a fight lastnight. Skye was jealous of Everest and I was jealous of Rocky." Chase sighed trailing off.

"Things...got out of hand quickly." he finished, hanging his head to the floor. Not wanting to participate any further, his only goal now was to get away, away from her.

Everest stopped her pacing, sitting down infront of Marshall, deciding to wrap things up.

"Rocky was trying to defend Skye..he hit Chase hard." she finished looking at a relatively unfazed Marshall.

"In the back." She clarified.

Marshall's face changed in an instant, his eyes filled with worry, looking over his best friend as everything fell into place. No wonder Chase looked so broken down.

Marshall approached the Shepered, something switching inside of him, he wasn't the care-free, fun loving pup he normally was. This was serious, this wasn't just any patient either, it was his bestfriend. When Marshall reached him, there was no reaction, no recognition of the Dally's presence. Chase kept his eyes to the floor.

"Chase." he tried starring him down with his icy blue gaze. Nothing.

"Chase!" he said louder.

The Shepered jumped at the tone in his voice, snapping his head up to the pup infront of him. "What?" he asked looking around, avoiding his friends piercing gaze. Finally bitting the bullet, he returned Marshall's intense stare, and did not like what he saw.

He, better than any other pup, knew the look that was now on Marshall's face, the look he was giving him. Chase knew what was coming, a full blown medical check up. The look that said He would go to any length to help him. That ment facing his past, that ment fighting through the pain. Things that Chase felt he could no longer do.

"Rate your pain for me, one being no pain, ten being unbearable." The dally said waiting patiently for Chase to answer him. When no answer came, he pushed further.

"One to ten Chase." he said again.

Chase went back to looking down at his paws. Before muttering his answer as gently as possible. "Not now Marshall."

Marshall breathed in a deep breath, resisting the urge to start yelling at his stubborn bestfriend.

"Chase this is serious, the more you tell me the better I can help you." he said firmly, standing up.

Chase didn't move, on the outside he looked relatively fine, but further underneath was a different story. His every instinct was screaming at him to move, to get away from this increasingly stressful situation, before he lost control, being on the edge as it was. He was fine, his back was fine, no need to check up on him. Yes it hurt like hell, but he could handle it.

And Everest? She didn't need to take care of him anymore, he had enough friends that worried about him as it was. He didn't need a personal care giver. What he did need, she couldn't give him.

"I'm fine Marshall." Chase said sternly. Without realizing it he began squirming in place. Not liking all the eyes on him. His back didn't either, shocking him with pain with each twitch of a muscle. He could feel himself heating up as more blood rushed to his head.

Everest looked to Chase, shaking her head in disbelief. "Chase you need help, let us help you." she said as softly as she could, smelling the anxiety oozing out of him.

Chase could hear his ears ringing, could feel his blood start to boil. He couldn't listen to her lies anymore. Still acting like she cares.

"What am I? A charity case to you? That if you help me you won't feel as guilty about what you did to Rocky?" Chase spat still squirming in place as Marshall and Everest began taking small steps toward him.

"Chase..it's not like that, try and calm down." Everest said, somewhat hurt from his response.

"Why did you help me..!? Toying with my heart... getting my hopes up! When you.. really loved him all along!" He yelled through ragged breaths, starting to limp away from them on wobbly legs.

"Chase I did it because I care, I couldn't watch you suffer anymore!" She said trying to keep herself together.

The more she spoke, the more unstable Chase became. Alarm bells were blaring inside his head. His body tensed, every muscle flexing in his body. Trying his best to fight the adrenaline from rushing into his racing heart.

Too late.

* * *

**"What do I do... if I find myself loosing control again?" Chase asked sitting up in his chair. The room he found himself in was a small, rather cozy office with various furniture scattered around the room. A wooden desk with different potted succulents on it , a couch in the corner of the room. Chase looked intently at his therapsit seated across from him**, **hungry for answers.**

**Dr. Edwards**** shifted in his seat, running his fingers across his chin. After a few moments he sat up, meeting Chase's pleading gaze. "Above all else you need to remeber that you are _not _in danger. Your body and mind will try and tell you differently, but you have to fight it. When you start to feel out of control, I want you to remeber to breath. Deep slow breaths, this will help with the anxiety." **

* * *

Chase could feel his legs giving out from underneath him. His back was screaming at him to stop moving, draining his strength with each step he took.

Marshall kept a safe distance from Chase, rather the pup that looked like him, sounded like him, but wasn't the real one. The Chase he knew and loved was lost, and Marshall feared he might never get him back, but he had to try.

"Chase we're not going to hurt you." Marshall said stretching out a paw infront of him, reaching for Chase.

Ears now pinned against his head, Chase backed himself into a corner, frantically looking back and forth between the two pups. "Don't come any closer."

Marshall and Everest froze, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Inside the eco pup's house, Skye and Rocky lay perfectly still on the gray pup's bed, tangled up in blankets. In eachother's arms, safe and sound, fully immersed in their dreams. Atleast for Skye. The mix on the other hand was battling against a nightmare flashing through his mind. One that was too personal for comfort.

* * *

**_"Faster Chase!" Skye squealed letting out shallow breaths as she rocked back and forth against the Sheperd._**

**_Isolated in the police pup's house, a mess of sheets and a pair of collars scattering the floor, the two pups found themselves in a world of their own, focusing souly on eachother, blocking out the rest of the world for a few precious minutes of ecstacy._**

**_"Skye I'm..close." Chase moaned quickening his pace_**, **_he felt his legs start to give out, felt every fiber in his body tingle, until he collapsed._**

**_Panting heavily the two pups separated, lying across from eachother, gazing into eachothers eyes lovingly._**

**_"My mate." Skye said smiling at the Shepered. "Now and forever."_**

* * *

Snapping his eyes open, the mix finally surfaced from the dream he was drowning in. Panting heavily, trying to shake the bombarding images rattling in his skull. Rocky moved his eyes around the room, trying to find...Skye.

There she was, happily curled up in a ball, snoozing silently with a smile on her face, oblivious to the state he now found himself in. She was safe, and with him. That's all that mattered.

**_"This dream of yours could very well become a reality..if we don't do something about it."_**

The mix shook his head, this idea was almost as ridiculous as him being in love with Chase. No he wasn't falling for that again.

"I trust her." he said. When no response came, a wave of relief washed over him, satisfied with the silence. Shifting in place he brought his attention back to his sleeping mate. Mate being a technically presumptuous word to use, wishful thinking. They hadn't made their relationship official as of yet. Something Rocky wanted to experience with Skye when the time came. A title he himself would wear with pride.

**_"Do you think she will moan for you, like she does for Chase.?"_**

Rocky grinded his teeth together, trying his best to ignore the urge to scream at himself for even having a thought like that. The more it repeated in his head the more sickened he felt about it. He could see every detail, hear every sound, practically touch them as Chase had his way with Skye. The only thing he couldn't do was stop it, or them. But still he didn't react.

**_"YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME!"_**

Rocky did his best to suppress everything, the images, the sounds, the fire burning inside him. Doing everything in his power to push the thoughts out of his head and quiet the screaming voice within. He continued studying the cockapoo, electing to tune out the chaos going on inside of him.

**_"_** **_How do you know she isn't dreaming about it right now, dripping about it as we speak?"_**

"Ahhgg.!" Rocky yelled sending a fist into the wall.

**_'Bang'_**

Like a switch the pup was consumed, filled to the brim with anger and disgust for the police pup. Another swing.

**_'Bang'_**

The slumbering cockapoo immediately woke up at the sudden noise; looking around the room until her eyes landed on Rocky.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Rocky was trembling, letting out shallow agitated breaths, eyes screwed shut trying to silence the voice inside.

Skye got up to her paws, rushing over to the fuming pup. She placed both of her paws on his muzzle, turning his head to face her.

"Hey.." She whispered. "What is it baby?" she asked again, still trying to get him to open up his eyes and look at her.

Feeling his mate's touch, Rocky peeked his eyes open, looking down to his mate. For a second, everything faded away, every thought and feeling fizzled out. He breathed out, leaning his head into her paws.

The thoughts resurfaced, his insecurities gripping at his heart, the rage returned.

'_I need to be sure, no one is taking you away from me.' _The mix thought, silently promising this, and everything else he had to her.

Yet he couldn't tell her, He wanted to.

**_"She will leave you if you tell her, she'll think your a freak."_**

He wanted to forget all about this.

**_"How can you be certain it won't happen? We need to make sure."_**

'_For Skye.'_

Rocky was to far gone to try and retaliate, try and think of a different course of action. This was the only way. He swallowed the venom he felt coursing through his veins, and with his softest voice said. "I'm ok..I am..there's just something I need take care of."

Skye seemed unconvinced, she wasn't oblivious, she knew something was wrong. "Rocky you can trust me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you."

Nodding his head the mix placed a paw on her cheek, smiling down at her. "I know, I just need to..clear my head."

Before Skye could object further, Rocky turned tail, opening the door to his puphouse and headed outside, storming towards the lookout.

The _swoosh _of the sliding glass doors caught everyone's attention inside. Marshall and Everest were the first to see the mix, the first to see the fire in his eyes.

Chase shot his head up at the sight of the gray pup. Growling as he got closer, trembling as his heart was consumed by fire.

"What's wrong Rocky?" Marshall siad stepping to the side, revealing the mixe's target.

Rocky never answered the dally, never even look at him. "Stay..Away..From..Skye." He snarled narrowing his eyes at the Shepered, bearing his canines.

Chase matched his steps, growling intensifiing as they got closer. "This is all YOUR fault!" He yelled limping towards the mix.

Before anything could happen, Marshall grabbed ahold of Rocky while Everest kept Chase at bay. This stopped the physical conflict atleast.

"No it's your fault, your trying to break us apart. I swear if you ever get that close to Skye again.." Rocky barked but was interrupted.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Chase snarled back. "Don't push your own insecurities on me Rocky! Acting like the victim. You stole Skye away from me, and then you broke me." He shot back, squirming in Everest's arms.

"She chose me, not you, It's not my problem you can't handle that! I was protecting her from you, what you've become!" Rocky yelled. "A MONSTER!"

"I'll SHOW YOU what a monster looks like!" Chase growled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" A boy yelled, walking out of the elevator.

For a moment everything and everyone stopped. All eyes were on Ryder. Nobody said anything, nobody moved.

Seeing his window, Chase broke out of Everest's hold and rushed the mix. Rocky sensed this to, pushed Marshall away and made a dash for the Shepered.

They clashed, rolling around in a ball of teeth and nails. Biting, clawing, tearing into whatever they got ahold of.

Ryder tried to seperate them but they were glued to eachother, cutting into eachother without mercy; looking more like ferrel dogs than the pups Ryder had come to know and love, this alone broke his heart into pieces.

Rocky tackled Chase to the ground, biting at his neck. Chase used his back legs to push Rocky off of him, immediately feeling a popping sensation in his back, almost knocking him unconscious. '_No'_. He couldn't stop now.

'_He needs to pay.'_

Rocky recovered back to his paws just as Chase met him; they connected again. This time Chase getting the upperhand. Bringing Rocky to his back with a well placed bite. The mix yelped clutching onto his shoulder, looking up as Chase stood over him, setting his sights on the mix's neck. Rocky planned his own strike.

The final blows were dealt on both ends. Chase sank his fangs into Rocky's neck while the mix kicked Chase's stomatch. Both pups fell to the ground, Rocky grasping his neck with his paws as blood seeped out of it. Chase was curled in a ball, wincing in agony, grunting through convulsions that rocked his body.

"That's enough." Ryder commanded, looking over his pups with nothing but worry.

'_What happened to my team?'_

Marshall walked up beside the boy, equally troubled by the sisuation they found themselves in, equally worried.

_"_ Ryder? Chase looks pretty bad, they both do..I can't fix them up here.. we should take them to the hospital."

**A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait, school has been crazy with my new classes. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you guys thought. I want to thank you all for the support on my story. You are the reason that I strive to be a better writer everyday and I thank you for that.**


	24. Chapter 24: Bedridden

**Chapter 24: Bedridden**

Darkness.

A familiar black void enveloped the Shepered completely. Cradling him in its comforting arms. Something else was there, something he could feel, but couldn't identify. Something inside of him, affecting him greatly. His head feel sluggish, his body felt immovable, like a semi truck had parked on top of him. The only thing connecting him to the outside world was the noisy enviornment surrounding him, his sensative ears picking up various sounds around him, machines of some sort consistantly beeping in a steady rhythm. The rustling of papers, the quiet tapping of shoes against the floor. Suddenly, seemingly further away from his location, raised voices could be heard, familiar voices.

"You didn't even give him a chance to decide for himself! You just forced this change upon him!" a female voice called out.

"He wouldn't have been able to walk without it, This is what's best for him." A male voice retuned.

A low growl echoed against the walls of the room. "How would you know what's best for him? Your not there for him anymore, I am! I've been the one taking care of him, worrying about him, comforting him when he's scared. Your supposed to be his owner Ryder, he needed you, _needs_ you, and yet your just now finding out about this. About how bad Chase actually is. It's to late to try and act like the hero now !"

'_Wh__at is going on?_ '

This thought continually swirled around the shepered's tired head, and still under the influence of whatever was inside of him, there was nothing he could do to try and answer the question.

"That's enough Everest!" Ryder yelled, silencing the fuming husky.

With a huff Everest turned away from the cross-armed pre-teen. As much as she wanted to stay, she knew she couldn't continue to bite her tongue with _him_ in the room. Sighing, she took one last look at the sleeping Shepered, and turned to head out the door; stopping at a concerned dalmation in full uniform mid way their.

"Call me if he wakes up, I need to clear my head."

The dally simply nodded in response, giving her a small smile as she passed him, exiting the small recovery room.

With one slow breath Chase felt an overpowering feeling of drowsiness hit him like a truck, he didn't fight it, in fact he welcomed sleep at this point. Not feeling physically able to do anything else. Another breath, and he was out, succumbing to the growing fatigue in his body, letting the darkness consume him once again.

* * *

Inside a neighboring room to Chase's, sat a cockapoo, intently listening to an older man in a white lab coat explain to her how a team of surgeons and himself had managed to sow up her boyfriend's neck, that they were able to save not only his voice, but his life. Skye focused on the doctor's moving lips as he practically regurgitated a medical book into her ears.

" The laryngotracheal reconstruction was a complete success, and his voice will be fully functional, but we will need to perform a microlaryngoscopy in the coming days to reassess the damaged vocal chords and trachea. Furthermore, we will need to monitor his sutures overnight for possible abscesses.. for the remainder of the week actually."

As the doctor finished, Skye blankly stared up at him trying to find meaning to the foreign language she has heard. She smiled timidly, nodding her head and whispered out a thank you before refocusing her attention to her sleeping boyfriend, unaware of the new pup entering into the room, sitting at the doctor's feet and looking up to him for instructions.

"Follow normal procedures, nurse. Redress his wounds and monitor his vitals, see that he is comfortable and stable ." The doctor siad beggining to leave the room, the pup glued to his side. " Answer any questions his mate might have." He finished, leaving the room.

"Right away." The pup said watching him leave the room before turning around, grabbing the chart on the end of Rocky's bed and briefly scimming through it.

Skye kept her gaze on Rocky, taking in every detail of his face, every imperfection in his fur, everything she would otherwise look over under different, normal, circumstances.

'_Why would you lie to me? Don't you trust me? How could a pup as smart as you do something so foolish?_ '

letting out a sigh, she rubbed her face with one paw, hoping to alleviate the headache of unanswered questions and bottled up anger and disappointment building in her head.

"He will be ok, give him some time to recover, six to eight weeks at the most, and he should be back to normal."

Skye looked up to the pup beside her, taking him in fully for the first time. Blueish green eyes met her gaze, a gray fur coat covered him with a black patch over his right eye, gowning a pair of blue scrubs over his torso, strapped down with a black belt with two pouches on either side of his hip, containing various medical supplies. He smiled at her, with the same look in his eyes that she had seen before in Marshall's when he was dealing with patients; love and compassion.

"It might take him longer to recover by the time I'm done with him." She joked

The pup nodded at her, before looking over his shoulder, as if something or someone was calling him away.

"Is there's anything elss I can do for you? Any questions I can answer?" He asked looking back to her, tilting his head slightly.

Skye let out another sigh, looking over her sleeping boyfriend.

"Only questions he can answer, unfortunately." she said bitterly.

"But thank you anyways, um...?" She paused waiting for the pup to fill in the blanks.

"Cody, I'm a nurse here at the hospital, and it's no trouble. I have other patients to attend to, including your friend next door. If any questions do come up, I'd be happy to answer them." He said smiling, turning away from her, padding out of the room silently.

Skye mouthed a thank you as the nurse left. Besides the heart monitor machine attached to Rocky and the light traffic of nurses and patients walking across the doorway, it was quiet. The silence made Skye uncomfortable, and the absence of any concious friends or family made her all the more anxious. All of the other pups were in Chase's room, feeling that he would need more of their support after the fight, and what changes said fight forced onto the already unstable Shepered; and although none of them would openly admit it as of yet, the pups had taken sides, Chase's side; seeing Rocky as the enemy, the one that started the fight, the one that caused this nightmare they were now living. All except Skye, who knew that Rocky was not the sole catalyst of this growing storm. Chase, Everest, and herself,

all had equal shares of blame, whether the others were willing to accept that fact was another matter entirely. She was willing to own what she had done to feed into the fire that was now burning out of control, but she and Rocky were not the villains in the story the others were depicting them as. They didn't know enough about it, about all of the details inbetween, they only saw what they wanted to.

Rubble and Zuma taking Chase's side without hesitation, not once coming into Rocky's room to check on him, and had whispered harsh words amongst themselves on the way to the hospital regarding him. Zuma's words surprising Skye considering the close bond between the water and eco pup. Marshall was the only neutral party, not caring about who started it, who was more in the wrong, he just wanted his friends back, and the team to come together in one piece. This left only Skye in the Rocky's corner, who had yet to be chewed out for the reckless coarse of action that he had taken despite her. Ryder was the only one concerned for the well being of all of his beloved pups, but in his lack of supervision and involvement in the pups growing and underlying problems with eachother and themselves, he felt more like an outsider than their owner, sifting through the wreckage that the pups had left behind in their attempts to fight through the pain and disfunction that they were all dealing with, some better than others.

The remainder of the day went by without any further outburst of anger or arguments between anyone, letting the hospital staff work effectively and without any interruptions. This allowed both injured pups to get the attention they needed that would ultimately aid in their recovery time. Neither pup had yet to wake up.

Rocky was still fast asleep in his room, Skye right at his side, stroking the top of his head, attentively waiting for him to come to. Ryder and Marshall had filtered in and out of his room, where they asked about his condition and if there was any knew information that his doctor or nurse passed on to her while they were away. But a shake of her head was all the answer they needed, discouraging any further questions.

Ryder was the first to leave, his face flustered, frustration etched into it. Marshall stayed behind, checking up on Skye herself and how she was handling all of this, when he was satisfied that she was as ok as she could be, he embraced her, whispering to her how proud he was for the strength that she was showing in the face of this adversity. They broke apart, smiling at eachother hopefully. Before the dally left he told Skye that Ryder, Rubble, Zuma, and himself would be leaving, needing to head back to the lookout. After insisting that she would stay with Rocky, Skye gave Marahall one last hug goodbye, and returned to her place at her boyfriend's side, wanting to be present when he opened his eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! life has been crazy between updates, and I am managing accordingly, but I plan to be updating more regularly with the amount of time I have on my hands now following the pandemic and quarantine. I hope everyone is staying safe and sound at home! I hope you l enjoy the chapter. The next chapter is already in the works, until next time.****—W.P**


	25. Chapter 25: Rocky Recovery

Chapter 25: Rocky Recovery

Thunder clapped across the bleak sky as rain showered down onto the imposing Adventure Bay Hospital, standing alone amongst a thiket of trees and surronding commercial buildings sparcely placed along either side of the road leading up to the roundabout infront of the hospital entrance.

Despite the sometimes chaotic hustle and bustle that came with running a hospital, the environment inside contrasted with the storm outside, a tranquil buz reverberated off the interior walls. Ringing phones, conversations between Doctors and nurses as well as the patients they were caring for, the nervous tapping of shoes on the laminate flooring from family members awaiting the news of their loved one's condition, all added to the ambience that filled every inch of the calm yet busy building.

It was nearly three in the morning, and yet the pace the hospital staff was setting was creating organized pandamonium to the untrained eye. The nurses running between patient rooms, trailing the Doctors as they themselves idly sauntered from patient to patient, calmly navigating between the army of nurses and interns trailing either them or the residents of the hospital.

In the eye of the storm, among the sea of staff members was a pup, desperately trying to keep up with a fast paced doctor who was calling out orders to him as they moved down the long hallway.

"Inspect the surgical sight and make sure it is properly healing coherently with the patient's fur and asses his level of conciousness, if any. Monitor his cardiac rhythm, breath sounds, respiratory affect, and muscle strength upon regained consciousness, I want a full report on his progress following your _thorough _examination." The doctor ordered, turning to face the medical pup who was hot on his heals, before sitting attentively at his feet.

"Yes sir, right awa..."

"_Do not _make me regret having you on this case, Frost. You may be of the same species as this patient, but that _does not _give you the authority to make decisions about _either _of them or their care without my concent. I am still your superior, and you, my subordinate."

Without another word, the doctor turned his back to the pup and began moving towards his next patient. leaving Cody alone, alone in a hoard of nurses and Doctors moving about the floor, doing rounds, filling out labs, or collaborating with fellow colleagues. The latter striking a nerve within the young pup.

'_Must be nice._'

He though bitterly, remaining still as his festering negative emotions rocked throughout his body, threatening to bubble to the surface. Guliping in several deep breaths, he steeled himself. Mentally, he shut off his emotions as much as he could, for the time being. Tucking them away to be revisited when his shift ended like he always did. There was no room for them while he was on the clock; he had patients to attent to.

Everything was in a blurred state, bright white was all the groggy pup could see as his eyes adjusted to the flouresent lights shining down brightly into his retinas.

His head was spinning as noises and vibrations blended together, filling his ears all at once, twisting his stomach into knots. It took him several seconds before he was able to gather himself enough to look around his surroundings without wanting to vomit.

White walls surrounding him, a single window letting in a glimer of moonlight into the dimly lit room.

Looking down at himself he noticed wires shooting out in every with way from his body to various beeping machines, an I.V drip penetrating his gray fur, his body neatly tucked under a thin layer of itchy blankets. He was in a hospital no doubt, but where was everyone else, his family, Chase? He wondered, cringing at the mere thought of the police pup.

Feeling overwhelmingly alone and a growing urge for an update on everyone and everything that's happened , he tried to call out for someone; immediately reaching for his throat as fire replaced the oxygen he was breathing in. Hutching over, Rocky began involuntarily coughing out of instinct as fire continued to spread down his throat.

The pain didn't last long, subsiding after a minute allowing his breathing to normalize. He mentally groaned in his head. Deciding to stay silenlet, not wanting to risk going through that again. Slowly he rested his head back against his bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Rocky, your awake!"

Before he knew it, Skye was at his side, looking down at him with both relief and anxiety seeing his sleepy amber eyes open again. She seemed calm, happy even, and besides her sleep deprived eyes, Skye looked relatively fine. Alot better than what he had expected her to look like. Being reminded of his previous expectations for her initial reaction caused a growing pit to begin expanding in his stomach, for fear of what was yet to come.

Rocky shifted his eyes away from her, remorsefully reflecting on the night that had assumedly gotten him, all of them, into this less than ideal situation to begin with.

Silently the gray pup waited, fidgeting in place as he continued struggling to make eye contact with his girlfriend, as if once he did, she would explode. Heck he was surprised she hadn't already. Skye was never one to hide her true emotions, the pup wore her heart on her sleeve, and yet their was no trace of anger or frustration on her face.

**"What if she's faking it?"**

Rocky cringed at the sudden reamergance of that infernal, nagging voice, but tried not to let his face reflect the anxiety that was slowly taking hold of him. Silence was all that filled the air, not a word was muttered between them as Skye continued gazing down at him, a now unreadable expression masking her face.

"**If you don't say anything now, she will never be able to forgive you."**

Swallowing the lump that was growing in his throat, and bracing himself for the pain that would follow, he broke the silence.

S-skye..I kno..."

His words were cut short by another wave of coughs erupting from his throat. At his aid in a flash, Skye began rubbing his back as he struggled through the waves of pain, whispering soothing nothings into his ear.

Again, the pain subsided, leaving Rocky to rest his head back against his pillow in defeat. A paw was quickly placed on his muzzle, preemptively keeping him from continuing.

Looking up to the owner of the paw, Rocky felt his heart sting as he was met with a teary eyed Skye, who was seemingly fighting an internal battle of her own, trying like hell to keep herself in one piece.

"Don't speak, rest your voice." She said in a hoarse voice, cupping his cheek in her paw, before continuing.

"I..baby I thought I lost you. After they brought you here, you went straight into surgery, hours went by...with no updates or so much as one encouraging word from anyone. The boys were taking sides right then and their while both of you were under, they were more concerned about who was in the wrong than anything else."

"Marshall was a complete wreck, it took me hours of holding him and reassuring him before he finally stopped sobbing. And Ryder, he looked like he'd seen a ghost, never speaking a word to any of us, just starring a hole into the wall infront of him. Leaving me all alone, I was so scared..so scared."

Skye said becoming more and more emotional as she spoke, now moving away from the bed and to the window. Briefly, she looked out into the cold damp night trying to push down the anger that was crawling to the surface.

Turning back to face him, Rocky saw in an instant that Skye had lost the battle to keep her emotions in check, now being stared down by a firey-eyed cockapoo.

"And the one pup that I needed with me more than anything, the one who could make everything just a little less dark, was in surgery fighting for his life. For something that _he, _that_ you_ did_._"

Finishing with a shaky breath, she wiped away the stray tears that had already escaped her eyes.

"I asked you what was wrong, Rocky. I told you I was there for you, I wanted to help you. And you looked me right in the eyes and lied; Chase is our friend, and what you did...you crippled him. And for what..FOR WHAT?"

Her words penetrating through whatever justification Rocky held in his heart towards his actions, leaving him wallowing in a storm of guilt as the full weight of his actions unforseen consequences crushed him.

It only added salt to his wounds seeing how hurt and utterly betrayed Skye looked as she broke down in front of him; and with no ability to say a word on his own behalf to try and fix the mess he had created made it immensely worse.

"This, us, isn't going to work out if I can't trust you. I can't love you if I can't trust you Rocky. Whatever drove you to do such a thing, if you can't tell me, wont let me in, then I can't be with you anymore. " She said struggling to get the last bit out.

"So you take this time, to think about what it is you truly want." she said as strongly as she could.

Finally after what seemed like a small eternity, Skye was finished, her true emotions out on the table. Silently she stared, looking Rocky dead in the eyes. The mix slowly nodded his head as if to say he understood and accepted her words. Whether it was out of fear or the realization of an answer, only time would tell.

Placing his paws on his head, Rocky tried to steady himself and his racing thoughts, trying to wake himself up from this nightmare he was sure his mind had cruley dreampt up.

But he new better, he was awake.

"Your awake." a voice called alerting both pups of a new presence in the room with them. Skye recognizing the same nurse that she had talked to while Rocky was still under.

Cody made his way over to Rocky's side with a small smile on his face, as if to communicate to him that he was a friend, someone to be trusted at the very least.

"He's having trouble speaking, it seems to cause him pain when he tries, and then there's the coughing that follows." Skye said, speaking on the gray pup's behalf.

Now looking over Rocky's chart, Cody nodded his head, humming in response. "That is to be expected, unfortunately, but you should slowly regain function of your voice within the next few days, just be sure to not overuse it or the pain could return." He finished as Rocky gave him an understanding nod before laying his head back on his soft pillow, closing his eyes, trying to escape the mess he had caused.

"Thank you, I'll be sure he behaves himself." She said sweetly to the nurse, before shooting Rocky a deadly glare.

Before Cody could respond, the loud echo of a tray slamming to the ground, the hurried taps of footsteps, and a pained yell erupted from the adjacent room, echoing into the hall and Rocky's room.

"What the hell?" He mumbled before Cody left the room with great urgency, running over to check on the noise.

Skye had a look of fear on her face. She momentarily looked at Rocky, who was wearing an equally disturbed expression, coming to the same realization as she had.

"Chase." She whispered, mostly to herself, before bolting out of the door.

* * *

**Hey all, I hope everyone is staying inside and staying safe during these trying times, Despite all of the fear and uncertainty spreading around, I know that we will get through this to, by faith, prayer, and everyone doing their part by social distancing! Thank you to all of the medical workers and first responders on the front line risking their lives for us.****Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, hopefully pulling you away from the chaos of the world and getting lost in the world of the story. So are you guys picking sides like Rubble and Zuma? Team Chase or team Rocky? Or are you like Marshall, simply wanting everyone to be ok and pull through this crazyness, or are you like Ryder, not having a clue of what the hell is actually going on haha.Either way, enjoy guys, you are the reason that I do this and put so much effort into my work after all.**

**–W.P**


	26. Chapter 26: Nightmares and Day Terrors

Chapter 26: Nightmares and Day Terrors

* * *

_PTSD : It's not the person refusing to let go of the past, but the past refusing to let go of the person. –Unknown _

* * *

**Chase's POV**

**'_Almost home.' _**

**The words repeat again and again, like a personal affirmation. Every fiber of my being fighting ****to**** keep my fluttering eyes open.**

**'_Today was too much... for me to handle...I need to tell Ryder... when I get home. '_**

**I keep my paws gripped to the steering wheel. Absent-mindedly starring at the endless road ahead of me. I've never had a day like this, I've never felt this awful before. Drained of any energy, feigning for sleep's warm embrace to take me. Shivers run up and down my back as the cold wind wraps around me, and despite the rush of the cold air against my fur, my eyes strain to stay open, but they manage.**

**And yet, somehow my head is warm and cozy, the stress and chaos of the day bleeding away from my concious, leaving me in a relaxed state. **

**My spirit begins to rejuvenate as time passes and I get closer to my goal, longing for the moment when my head hits my pillow. I wonder if the pups are awake,_ if Skye is awake... I smile at the thought as the warm sensation spreads further throughout my fatigued body._**

**_Skye._**

**_Braver than any other pup I know, sweeter than candy, and those sparkling... enchanting eyes, eyes that I far too often get lost in._ _Your an angel, flying high in the clouds above the earth. __Flying circles around my heart as I watch you, hopelessly falling further for you, the higher you soar._**

**_Mabey tonight is the night, the night I swallow my fear and confess, sing for you the song my heart wrote you. Look deep into your eyes and tell you my heart's deepest desires, give you the key to my soul.. And wait, wait in agonizing silence for you to look up to me, and say.._**

**_"Wake up Chase."_**

**Just as I snap my head up, t****he front end of my blue police cruiser smashes into an oak tree in it's path.** **Metal compressing and scraping together****, sending bright sparks into the bleak night.**

**My jaw clenches together as my only means of bracing myself. T****he power of the impact ****l****unges me forward, with my lower half still locked in place by my seatbelt.**

**loud, painful pops, emanate from my back just as everything freezes in time, momentarily, before the metal clip on my _life line_ snaps. The momentum launching me up over the dashboard, sending my limp body flying, several feet across the black sky.**

**Finally I land, colliding into the unforgiving, abrasive asphalt. My body scraping and rolling along the pavement like a ragdoll, twisting and contorting violently before coming to a dizzy stop****.**

**The salty taste of warm blood dripping from my mouth brings my mind back to reality. But I dare not move, lying underneath the sky, ****paralyzed; electricity running through every inch of me, lighting my insides on fire.**

**I struggle to breathe, each breath intensifying the current surging through me. I try to yell but my voice comes out as a weak whimper. Dragging a shaky paw up to my neck, I fumble with my collar until I hear a beep, the light of my puptag coming to life, contrasting with the black void above me.**

**"R..ry..der?" I murmer, feeling everything inside of me shutting down,**

**my ears ringing loudly...my mind spinning rapidly...and my eyes darkening slowly.**

I'm awake, eyes pealed open to the sudden surge of adrenaline rushing into my heart like a bullet. My chest collapsing in on itself with each breath as I struggle to fill my lungs with air. Alarm bells clanging in my mind, distorting any semblance of rational thoughts remaining in me. My eyes dart around, looking for any immediate threat within my vicinity. My surrondings are unfamiliar, definitely not the lookout.

_' Where's Ryder? '_

The question repeats in my head as it screams at me to get out of here, I need to find Ryder, he'll keep me safe.

I scramble to my paws awkwardly, knocking over a tray that was placed before me. I freeze in my tracks at the sudden feeling of rigidness in my movements. I look myself over, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Dull pain throbs up and down my spine. I tremble in place as my mind spirals further down into a panic.

'_What is happening to me?_ '

My head snaps up as voices echo into my room , turning toward them I listen as they grow louder, but am stopped by the same restricting feeling in my back. My stomach churns, hyperfocusing on my racing heart and the loud taps of footsteps approaching. It's getting harder to breath as pressure spreads across my chest, every muscle in my body tensing up for the danger that is to come, if it hasn't already.

Something's definitely wrong here.

Suddenly I'm surrounded by humans in blue clothes, paniced expressions written on most of their faces. I count four of them, each one moving closer to my bed, encircling me, trapping me. Before I can think of a plan of escape, a black blur runs into the room; a pup. I watch astonished as he steps infront of my bed, facing the group of worried humans and keeping them at bay with a low bark. The pup is dressed strangely, his clothes matching the uniforms of the humans. Mabey he can help me.

" You need to calm down, it will be better for everyone." The pup says to me.

His gaze is piercing, staring at me with fierce intensity. I shift on my paws, backing away from them all to the far end of my bed. My lungs fighting to keep up with the pace my heart sets.

"Why should I trust you? What did you DO to me?"

My words hang in the air as the pup closes his eyes, as if deeply contemplaiting how to answer me. He takes a deep breath and looks up to me again with the same burning stare, a look I have seen Marshall use when dealing with patients of his own.

"My name is Cody, I am a nurse here at the hospital, your nurse, and I am here to help you, Chase." He says moving closer to me with care. "You were admitted here two days ago with severe trauma to your spine, we had to operate quickly."

I tilt my head to the side at his last remark. "_Operate..wha..?" _I try but my words fall short once they pass my lips.

Another deep breath leaves Cody's muzzle as he looks over his shoulder at the medical staff, satisfied that they haven't moved, he returns my pleading gaze.

"The doctors performed a proceedure called a _lumbar_ _interbody__ fusion. _Titanium rods were placed on either side of your injured spinal cord, and secured with cobalt screws to keep your spine in a fixed position, the equipment will protect your back from any further damage, and alleviate pressure off of your nerves which will help with your pain immensely."

My breath cathes in my throat as his words hang ominously in the silence of the room.

" A WHAT? so...that's why I can't..can't move my back? Why? Ryder would never let you do that!"

"Chase, the instrument that we installed, it saved your hind legs, you wouldn't have been able to walk without it; we only fused your lumbar spine, your thoracic spine still has full range of motion." He paused making sure I was following. "Your owner did this for your own good. You have to understand that."

My body lurches forward as I fummble on my paws. Fighting to hear anything over my own racing thoughts. My stomach twists into knots the more my new reality sinks in.

The door to my room slams open, an older doctor storming in with his eyes not locked on me, but on Cody.

"Frost!" he yells stomping toward the pup." Stand aside, your out of your depth, I'll take over from here."

"Stay back Doctor, he's afraid."

The doctor grunts and pushes Cody aside with his foot, reaching for me. I instinctively recoil back, lowering my stance to him.

" Calm down mutt." he barks trying to get ahold of me. I growl, curling my lips up revealing my canines. He falters in his movements momentarily before reaching out and grabbing ahold of me by my shoulders, pinning me back against my bed. Leaving me struggling in his grip, biting at the air in pure desperation.

"Doctor, let go, your scarring him!"

"You are in no position to be giving me orders , nurse!"

My ears become glued to my head as I stare him down, growling louder than ever, feeling more wolf-like than pup.

Suddenly the pressure is lifted off of my body, I watch in shock as Cody grabs ahold of the doctor's white coat and yanks him away from me, sending him to the ground in an undignified manner.

"What the hell Frost?" He calls from the floor. "Stand down, now!"

Cody jumps on my bed, stepping infront of me, shielding me from my attacker. Growling fiercely, louder than I had just been.

"I won't let you harm my patient. Your going against everything we stand for." He barks staring daggers into the fallen Doctor's eyes.

With a loud breath, the disheveled man gets to his feet. Puasing to smooth out the wrinkles in his coat. He walks closer to us, his face red as a beet.

"Finish up your exam..and then get your tail into my office... the _second_ your done."

He shoots me my own look of anger, turning away and brushing past the other nurses, snapping his finger and motioning for them to follow.

I let out a deep breath, letting my guard down and letting my fatigue set into my shaking body.

"Let's get you settled back in bed."

The gray pup helps me back into a comfortable position nestled under the covers. Working silently, he secures my I.V and other wires with care. His paws hit the laminent floor before he checks my heart monitor. He nods to himself and then turns to face me.

"Everything looks good here, is there anything you need before I go?"

I look down to him from the comfort of my bed, already feeling my eyelids begining to close.

"Ryder." I say before snuggling deeper into my bed's warm embrace.

"I'll call him once I'm done here." He says with a small smile.

I gvie him my own smile, watching as he begins to leave. "Thank you..for saving my tail back there."

Looking over his shoulder, he gives me a nod. "That's what I'm here for."

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys its great to be back with another chapter out! It's a bitter sweet moment becuase we are approaching the end of our story, but never fear, my mind is already plotting the sequel so be sure to subscribe to get the latest updates for both the end of this book and it's successor. Thank you guys for sticking with me and supporting me throughout this process, I love you guys for that. Let me know what you guys think or if you have any predictions on how the book will end. I'm all ears! Until next time.**

**\- W.P **


	27. Chapter 27 Beautiful Beginnings

**A/N: An authors not at the beggining of the chapter? Blasphemy! But I have to suggest you guys listen to a song (Hate me, by lil peep,) when you see this paragraph break. (xxx). It's up to you but that song is what gave me inspiration and I think it goes great with the scene. Without further delay, enjoy.**

**Chapter 27: Beautiful Beginnings**

-5:00 am-

The sudden glow of a bright screen amidst the darkness, accompanied by a high pitched ringing sound, was enough to pull a sleep deprived boy out of his dreams and into the present world. And after the chain of worry filled nights, where sleep all but eluded him, an emotional breakdown was almost guaranteed to strike. The tech savvy brunnet –used to facing challenges head on everyday without fear – now found himself riddled with fear of what the future held for his beloved pups, shame for his lack of both supervision and availability in their ever changing lives, and a guilty concious that reminded him that this was all somehow his fault. All of these ingredients made for one hell of a sleepless night. More than aggravated by the intrusion to his dreams and the lack of sleep he was anything but excjted to answer the call, and even less excited to wake up.

Grumbling taboo cursewords under his breath, that he tried to keep to a minimum for the pups' sake, Ryder willed his eyes open, miraculously. Sleep was still heavy in them and his body as he struggled to find and reach the buzzing device, his hand aimlessly roaming around the dark searching for his bedside table cradling his pup pad. After a few more seconds, Ryder felt the corner of the tablet. Bringing the screen to his face, he tried to make out the caller ID, but found it difficult to look directly at the LED screen without feeling his eyes automatically close.

Once he was able to see who was on the other line however, he shot up out of bed and turned his desk lamp on in one swift motion, all before accepting the call.

"Yes? hello, Ryder speaking." He rattled off in the midst of his excitement.

"Hi Ryder, this is nurse Cody, we met briefly when your pups were admitted. I wanted to inform you that Chase, rather, him and Rocky are both awake and responsive. And furthermore Chase is requesting you.." the pup tried but was cut off.

"I'll be right there, thank you for calling." Ryder said while in the process of getting dressed.

"Right, see you soon then." Cody smiled before ending the call.

Now fully dressed, trembling in place as his nerves skyrocketed, Ryder extended his pup pad, pressing the center button, momentarily watching as the circular rainbow of colors lit up, before practically shouting.

"Paw Patrol, to the Paw Patroler!"

* * *

A single pair of snow white paws tapped along the laminent floor, skittering past the medical workers and spectators in her wake. On a mission, with one target in her scope. One pup that never left her mind, one pup she was determined to find, just one pup, running circles around her heart.

Just as her body did, her mind raced at dangerous speeds, completly oblivious to Marshall's voice still speaking to her through her alit pup tag.

"Everest?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Hellooo? I _said_, Ryder and the rest of us are on our way to see Chase, he's awake."

She was to busy to listen, fighting off the millions of thoughts and fears tugging at her attention, all centered around Chase, the pup she feared to God to be loosing.

Faster she fled, running away from both angered nurses, one lonely doctor caught in the crossfire, and the swarming number of possibilities now figuratively drowning the hope of a future with the police pup treading water in her heart. On autopilot as she ruminated on the last conversation they shared, rather the argument, that is. looking into his eyes, so empty, so hurt, so, broken. All this time she wanted to help heal the cracks of his heart, but instead she left it in pieces. Why? That is what she drove herself to not only find out, but to set the record straight.

_' __2__2, 23, come one! 26..'_

Counting as she ran, the husky snapped her eyes from room number to room number, hunting for her Sheperd's room.

_'Aha, 28.'_

Upon finding the right room she skidded to a hault. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she inched closer to the door. Each step she took brought her closer to an unavoidable and very uncertain future. Every nerve in her body was desperarly pulling her away from the door, yet once she thought of the happiness this leap of faith could bring, her heart pushed her forward into the dimly lit room.

laying on his back on an inclined position, his lower half covered underneath neatly tucked blankets, Chase watched the flashing T.V hanging from the wall facing him, the lights dancing off of his half open eyes, sleep urging for the Shepered to join it. Enticing him with a warm virus slowly but steadily spreading throughout his body, beginning to fill his head, gently coaxing his mind into a dreamfilled submission. He was close too, feeling his mind helplessly fail to escape the choke hold, until the sudden whine of a door opening brought him back to the land of the living. His tail already beginning to wag in anticipation of his visitor.

"Ryder?" He said in a hushed but excited voice. His ears erect for only a moment, falling to his head once his eyes landed on the silent pup in the room, starring up to him with a flurry of emotions storming in her eyes.

Everest took a small step toward the side of the bed, keeping distance between them. It hurt her seeing the state he was in, wrapped up in bandages, tubes and wires littering his pristine fluffy fur. And that disappointed look on the Sheperd's face only made the pain worse. But there was no going back now.

"What is it, Everest?" The pup said with a sigh, his once wagging tail slowing to a stop.

Everest took another step closer before she answered him. "I came to see you, I..wanted to see if you were alright, do you need anything?"

Once the words left her mouth, the police pup noticeably stiffened. She could see the conflict in his face as he struggled to give a response. Her eyes immediately locked with his when he finally found the words to say.

"I need you to be honest with me."

There were so many things that Everest had kept hidden, her intentions, her feelings, her past, which one Chase was referring to she had no idea, and part of her didn't want to know, but every fiber of her heart begged to differ, no matter what happened she would hear the Shepered out, and tell him the truth, he deserved that much, and so much more. "About what, Chase?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" His tone was as icy as his eyes, while his bleeding wounds and aching heart, pain which she had caused, remained concealed deeper beneath his frigid mask. "That you loved Rocky?"

Everest froze upon hearing the mixed breed's name, cringing at the obvious hurt lining the police pup's voice. Sitting infront of his bed, still as a statue, she pondered how to answer such an impossible question. She could barely look at him, how could she ever hope to tell him that she didn't love Rocky, regardless of her contradicting actions toward him. How could she make Chase understand that none of it was genuine love. How could she tell him the hideous truth of the matter.

Her feelings toward Rocky were twisted, her justifications for her actions were hollow and flawed , her treatment towards him was borderline criminal. The love she thought she felt, was nothing more than an escape, a fantasy dreamed up by her brain to cope with her demons and the pain they filled her with. And Rocky, poor Rocky was so carring, so eager to help, it was just in his heart to be that way. He never suspected a thing, nor did he notice the damage he was sustaining during the process.

Day and night she brought the mixed breed into her mind's warzone, and sat on the side lines while Rocky faced her demons. Never once offering to do the same for him. He was her escape, always there to lean on, to vent to, to make everything ok. The more he gave to her, the more she took away.

Nothing would have changed had it not been for her own self serving needs and her attempt to mate with him. She wanted to claim Rocky as her own, because as time went on, she realized she couldn't fight her demons without him, she couldn't survive on her own. And only after she had nearly violated him, was she able to see just how much she was destroying the mix. And how disgusting and selfish her actions truley were.

Nothing would ever be enough to make up for her behavior, though she would try like hell to patch things up with Rocky. And she would be damned if she ever put anyone through that agian. No, she would never make that mistake again, especially with Chase.

Chase was different, he deserved every part of her and more. He deserved to be cherished, protected, and treated like a king. A beautiful thing had happened when they had came together, the more of herself that she gave to him, the better she felt, and to have that reciprocated. back to her, for Chase to give her something back, well, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Everest blinked her eyes, glancing up from the floor to a patiently waiting Chase who looked ready to burst, silently watching her with glassy eyes. She tried, tried so hard to say something, anything to fix this mess she had created. Reveal to him her own demons, and what they drove her to do. But everytime she opened her mouth, her words caught in her throat seeing the hurt bleeding through the Sheperd's face, as his mask crumbled by the second. Her silence only further playing with Chase's emotions until he couldn't take it anymore. Everest expected him to explode at her, to scream and shout until he lost his voice, she deserved it, and braced herself for the storm to come. Yet when she only heard silence interrupted by small distressing whines, and seeing the first tear roll down his muzzle as he tried to speak, she heard her heart break in two.

Chase spoke in a quivering voice, all of the authority and confidence gone, but he still tried. " What do you want with me, Everest? Why, why are you so hell bent on helping me? You saw me, how vulnerable I was, how damaged I am now. And yet you were so kind, so caring for me as I _broke_ infront of you. You weren't scared of me, you didn't run, you stayed by my side. I.. you.."

Taking in a shaky breath, he steeled himself for what was to come, and the vulnerable position he would be putting himself in. He had to atleast tell her, make her understand.

"You..you make me feel safe, I'm not as... scared when... I'm with you. You make me feel brave, make me feel like I can recover, you make me believe in myself. I've never felt this way about anyone...because nobody has ever treated me like you have." He said looking away from her and down to his bedsheets.

Chase felt his voice crack as he tried to continued, the tears that had formed in his eyes now freely falling down his cheeks. " And I just thought..I thought we could help eachother...I thought what we had was something special...I thought... you wanted me too.." Whispered Chase, looking only momentarily at Everest before he brought his attention back to his sheets, now dotted from his dripping muzzle. Breathing out the last part.

" I thought.. I could love again."

Letting out a whine, he quickly brought both of his paws up to his face trying to hide the wave of tears that were overtaking him, his ears burning like fire as the uncomfortable silence filled the room once more.

For the second time that night, the echo of her own heart shattering rang in the huskie's ears. She never wanted to see Chase like this again in her life, it hurt too much. She did notice something begin to stir inside of her, through the wreckage in her chest, a glimmer of hope caught fire and began to spread. As if the lord himself had hand picked and wrapped this beautiful, amazing, strong Shepered up in a bow just for her. Everything she needed, everything she wanted, was right infront of her.

There was no doubt anymore, No reason to hold back the pent up feelings the snow pup kept bottled up inside. This was her moment, her chance to show that stubborn Shepered just how wrong he was.

A painfully happy whine escaped her muzzle, as she moved with a new found confidence, she jumped up to his bed, padding over to the sobbing pup and gently, taking her own paw, pushed Chase's paws down, revealing his wet face.

Holding his paws in her own. She found her voice. She wasn't scared to tell him anymore, if they were meant to be, than it wouldn't change anything. "I..I never loved him Chase, what we had, or what I thought we had, it wasn't real. It was toxic. I used him, I was blinded by my own desperate motives to feel better..I never thought to ask him how he felt, I was too close, I could'nt see how badly I was hurting him, until it was too late. And there won't be a day that goes by that I don't feel disgusted with myself for my behavior...but."

Chase managed to get his sobbing under control and was overwhelmed by a flurry of butterflies fluttering in his stomatch. _"_ But what?"

Taking in a deep breath, the snow pup was going to give him back the one thing she had taken away from him, hope. "What we have, _is_ _special, _it _is_ _real,_ we _can_ _help _eachother." She paused wrapping her paws around the now stunned Sheperd's neck, bringing their foreheads together. " And I _do __want you too, Chase."_

Although more tears fell from his face, his muzzle wore the biggest smile imaginable, softly letting out quiet whines of joy.

Everest began stroking the back of his neck as they sat in eachother's embrace. " I should go, you need your rest and give your body time to heal." She cooed Nuzzling her head against his.

With a hopeful smile he responded, "Can you stay with me, I..don't want to be alone, and.. I sleep better with you anyways." He said softly, feeling his ears burn up again.

With a tender touch, the husky placed a kiss on his forehead, nodding her head up and down with a smile that melted his heart. Before Everest knew it, his arms were around her torso, pulling her down onto the soft matress next to him. Chase held her head against his chest, craddling her lovingly, getting lost in the blizzard of her icy blue eyes. Until he was pulled away by sleep's cozy embrace, taking him away from this dream come true.

**A.N: OH my Goodness guys you have no idea how long I've been waiting and wanting to get these two together, especially after all of the pain I put them through. They both deserve happiness and it brings me comfort knowing that they now can face this very scary, unpredictable world together. Good to be back and I look forward to hearing your guises responses and or critique, as always, it is more than welcome and appreciated. Until next time, my friends,****–W.P**


	28. Chapter 28 : Light My Way

**A.N: Guys I loved the way this chapter turned out and can't wait for you all to go through the journey with everyone. It is so good to be back again and getting into the swing of things. I hope you all enjoy this one, and I hope you're all doing amazing!**

**-W.P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28: Light My Way**

Two furry bodies, eight paws, four ears, two muzzles, and two beating hearts; a fire rescue pup and a medical nurse pup. Together they sat in silence, the only noise came from their own soft snores reverberating off of the walls. Tucked away in an _'on call '_ room, hidden from the rest of the world, from their problems and responsibilities. It was at this moment that would change both of their lives forever.

* * *

**2 Hours ago**

"Let's roll pups!" Ryder yelled over his shoulder to the pack of young pups trailing behind him, one by one sleepily venturing out of the PAW Patroler and into the dark of the morning.

Marshall was right on the boy's heals, rushing out of the red and white bus, shivering as the cold morning air shocked his senses, spiking his already nervous and excited psyche. His body trembled in anticipation as they approached the hospital. The moment he had been waiting for, seeing Chase, his closest and most cherished friend, was rapidly approaching. All of the sleepless nights, heartache, and stress would all be worth it once they were reunited again. Well once they all were reunited, Zuma and Rubble were also present; and also excited to see their second in command. Just a little less excited about the ungodly hour that Chase decided to wake up and request their company.

Passing the sliding front doors, the team made their way into the hospital lobby, as Ryder scanned the busy floor for their four legged, furry guide.

Minutes passed without a sighting of Cody, and Ryder was growing more and more anxious, already pulling out his pup pad to contact him, when he heard the rapid tapping of claws against the slick laminate floor. Appearing from around the corner, Cody raced over to them hastily skidding to a stop at Ryders feet, his tail wagging back and forth.

"Good to see you Ryder, pups, if you'll follow me please I will take you to Chase's room. We have to hurry, I still have yet to speak with my attending." Cody said, grimacing at the last part.

Ryder nodded and motioned for his faithful pups to follow, all falling in line behind the scrubbed cattle dog as they carved a path through the hospital floor traffic.

Marshall's insides were crawling with anticipation with each step closer to Chase, but all of his nerves weren't positive, and Marshall's medical background won out in the battle against his self control. Unable to wait any longer, Marshall quickened his pace, catching up alongside Cody, hungry for answers.

"How is Chase? Are his stats good? Is he running a fever? How do his dressings look, and the scar, is it healing properly? Is he.." The dally tried but Ryder cut him off.

"Marshall it's ok, I'm sure he's fine, you're not even on duty." Ryder laughed, smiling apologetically at the unfazed nurse, who still had his attention on Marshall.

" I admire your thoroughness, his vitals are strong, no fever; dressings look good, scar healing nicely with no indication of infection, and he is lying comfily in bed."

"Is his back properly supported?" Marshall questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"With a pillow, yes." Cody laughed. "And before you ask, he has eaten this morning." Cody stated confidently, looking at the dally with challenging eyes that were overpowered by a puppy-like playfulness just beneath the surface. "Anything else?" He said smugly.

Marshall rolled his eyes and thought for a second, before looking to Cody with his own playful stare. " Have you eaten anything this morning?"

Cody's smug expression fell and a flash of panic overtook it as he began racking his brain for an answer, he must've eaten something. When nothing materialized, he huffed out a breath. "No." He grumbled looking down to the floor for a moment, before once again dawning his puppy like composure and shot a smile at Marshall. "Anything else, Mother?"

"Yes actually, are you always such a workaholic? You're getting skinny dear." Marshall returned, letting out a giggle which Cody returned.

"Did someone mention eating? I'm starving." Rubble said, causing Ryder to join in the giggle fest that was slowly infecting the group.

"We'll get something from the cafeteria after we see Chase, ok?" The boy said, smiling down to the Bulldog at his side. Without warning Ryder mistepped, lunging his other foot out to catch himself before he toppled over.

Looking down to his right side, Ryder saw the obstacle. A chocolate lab matching his steps, glued to his leg while keeping his gaze to the shiny floor, oblivious to the conversation the others were having, lost in his own world entirely. Zuma came back from his daydreaming as Ryder took a heavy step to correct his off balance body. Wide eyed, Zuma looked up to him apologetically. "Sowwy Wyder."

Ryder gave him a warm smile. "It's ok pup, nervous to see Chase?"

"You could say that." Zuma returned, moving his eyes back to the floor and his reflection that followed him as they walked. It wasn't a complete lie, he was nervous to see Chase, that part was true, but he was also nervous being around all of the medical workers and patients alike, nervous being at the hospital altogether.

"It's ok Zuma, everyone gets nervous, it's normal." Rubble chipped in, full of enthusiasm.

Rolling his eyes at this, but careful not to let the others see it, Zuma gave him a half hearted smile and a nod of his head before once again putting his head down in the sand, following the nurse to their friend's room. 'It may be normal to some degree, but this level of nerves is totally abnormal.'

Stopping at one of the doorways lining the hall, Cody motioned with his paw for the others to enter. The group fully intended to do so until Ryder stopped in his tracks, causing a chain reaction, halting everyone. All of them huddled around Ryder and peered into the room, curious to see what the hold up was. A wave of shock rippled through the group as they laid eyes on the expected Shepherd lying in bed cuddling with his unexpected guest.

Rubble was the first one to break the silence, as everyone slowly entered the room."Aww they are so cute."

"I didn't see this coming." Ryder said, mostly to himself, scratching his head at the odd couple. He was certain that if any of his pups were to get together, it would be the police and aviator pups coming out to him first. He was brought out of his thoughts feeling Zuma peek around his leg, taking it all in for himself, and smiling for his happy friends to have found something as special as love in eachother.

Cody excused himself, telling no one in particular that he would be back to check up on them later in the morning. Having grown tired of dragging his paws long enough with the meeting with his attending. Leaving everyone; the group of relatively happy pups, and one confused boy, alone in the dark room. Almost everyone.

Outside of the crowded room, Marshall found himself frozen in place, his paws rooted to the floor. This was not happening, it was impossible.

So many situations in the past ran through his head when it came to confronting Everest about his feelings, how it would all play out. She would laugh at him and tell him he was far too silly, too childish, too clumsy to date. And if not that, she would uncomfortably break it to him that she wasn't ready to think about dating, still being a growing pup and all. Or his personal favorite, she would tell him as gently as she could that she thought of him as a friend. A polite way of saying ya I'm not into you, but I don't want to hurt your feelings any more than I already am. But this? This fresh hell that blindsided him not one minute ago? Even his own mind couldn't have ever dreamt up a nightmare like this. Everest in bed, wrapped up in blankets, fast asleep with...Chase.

It shook the Dally to his core, bubbling up a frenzy of emotions that rarely reached the surface of his otherwise happy, fun loving attitude. Unable to break his gaze from his crush wrapped up in the paws of his best friend, Marshall felt the defensive walls around his heart crumble like dust. Leaving his vulnerable heart unaware of the pain to come, unprepared by the shock of the situation, and unprotected as the sight cut into his soul like a razor blade.

Flinching, Marshall put a paw to his chest at the burning sting, trying like hell to stop the bleeding from reducing him into a sobbing puppy at any given moment. He didn't dare enter the room as one look from anyone, let alone the two pups cuddling lovingly on the bed, would shatter any strength or self control he had left. With one final painful look, Marshall bolted.

Faster he ran, being chased down by a few angered yells and confused looks, not that anyone would care enough to stop him and ask what was wrong, everyone around him too preoccupied with their own problems to take action regarding his own. And the team he left behind? There's nothing they could do or say to stop the pain from aching, the blood from flowing, or the tears from falling down. He was on his own, and on his own he searched for a quiet place secluded from the crashing world around him. And eventually Marshall found just the place. A vacant on call room with an inviting bed and comforting dark atmosphere to hide him away. Here is where he could grieve over the pups he lost today. Having not only lost a crush today, but a best friend too.

* * *

_Knock__Knock__Knock_

"Come in." Called a rather deep and gravelly voice. The door creaked open and a pair of paws rushed into the air conditioned office space, a particularly nice office if Cody was honest with himself. Being the chief of surgery definitely had it's perks if the office was anything to go off of.

Before his eyes was a good sized, fully carpeted room with two giant windows overlooking the sleepy forest that surrounded the hospital and commercial buildings; a view the nurse wouldn't mind getting used to seeing everyday, sipping his coffee in the wee hours of the mornings before rounds…

A throat clearing brought the pup out of his daze and back into the room.

"You're late." Came a less than warm and welcoming voice. It's owner sitting behind a cherry wood desk, an older man, white coat draped around his rather plump figure, his icy blue eyes locked onto the scrubbed pup sitting uncomfortably on the floor.

"My apologies, chief. I was escorting our patient's guests to his room."

Cody flinched at the incessant taping of fingers rattling the wooden desk, but corrected his posture before speaking.

" About earlier, I acted unprofessional...and should have carried myself more..." His words fell short in his throat as he saw the anger now flushing Dr. White's face.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Do you have any idea how lucky you are after the stunt you pulled?" Dr. White yelled, his face red as a beet and eyes wide glaring at Cody, before he sucked in a breath to quell his growing anger.

"The only reason you are still here, and not in the arms of our security detail, is because of the substantial amount of compensation the hospital board gives me for overseeing your education here at my hospital." He said before letting out a snort. "Hell, the board is the only reason you are here, the members are hard advocates of equal opportunity and innovation, and they just loved the idea of teaching and producing the first canine registered nurse in medical history. " He sneered leaning over his desk. Rubbing his temples, before slamming them on the desk. "NO MATTER how HARD I pushed AGAINST IT!"

The spotted cattle dog let his ears fall to his head. "What?" He said, wide eyed as the new information crushed his confidence in one blow. Cody noticeably shrunk down in his place on the floor.

There was blood in the water now, an open wound cut open, a struck nerve exposed and raw. Cody sat in silence as the hungry shark eyed him down, smelling the blood seeping out of the pup, pushing the chief to swim in for the kill.

"I knew something like this would happen, I tried to warn everyone what a dangerous idea this was, and now look where it has left us, where you have left us. Today, you not only became too emotionally involved in your furry patients, but also single-handedly disobeyed a direct order and assaulted your chief of surgery, endangering the lives of myself and the patient. Your actions were reckless, immature, and completely unprofessional."

The chief stood up putting his hands on his desk. looking like he was ready to pick it up and hurl it at Cody.

"And now, it will be my personal pleasure making your life hell. You may have the board's favor, but I control you, I own your hide and I will make sure you regret the day you EVER thought you could call yourself a nurse. You are nothing, you will never belong here, and you will NEVER BE one of us! YOU INSUBORDINATE, USELESS, MUTT!"

Each word cut deeper than the last, until Cody's heart was riddled in open wounds. The self confidence he had worked so hard to build up, shattered like glass leaving a gaping hole in his chest, and a frenzy of lies swarmed his mind. Cody's blood; his hope, his security, and any motivation to tell his superior how wrong he was, left his body as the hateful words continued looping inside his mind. There was no fighting it, no way of salvaging the situation. Everything that Doctor White had said, Cody at some point struggled with and shooed away with enough determination. But now his darkest insecurities were awake and hungry, the beasts that he had tried with all his might to ignore and keep locked away, had been given their freedom, a stockpile of ammunition, and one very vulnerable target.

"Now get the hell out of my office." Dr. White growled pointing to the door. His grimace deepening at the despondent pup remained in place, hopelessly losing an internal war that was tearing him from the inside out.

"GET OUT!" He brought his fists down to the wooden desk, throwing up loose papers and scattering pencils across the room.

Not daring to look at the monster in front of him, Cody fled out of the room, tail tucked between his legs. Mentally suppressing the cackles roaring within his mind at his own cowardness.

Time was of the essence, before he bled out all over the floor, in front of all of his coworkers and Chief. No, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him break. He would never recover from that, they would never let him.

His body now on autopilot as he ran to the only safe place he knew of, a dark room away from the prying eyes of everyone. He just needed a moment, a couple minutes to compose himself and it will be as if it never happened, no one had to know.

'No one has to know.' Marshall thought trying to do anything to stop the pain, to compose himself enough to make it out of the door, tell Ryder he wasn't feeling well and boom back at the lookout. He just had to fake it, hold it together until... the door to his back abruptly swung open. Without wiping his face, the Dally turned to see who the intruder was, and about jumped out of his fur. Facing him, leaning on the closed door, was Cody; his shocked muzzle stained with his own tears and a pained expression deeper within the look of horror on his face, telling Marshall that the worst had yet to come.

Cody turned on his paws and shut the door behind him, resting his paws on the door, keeping his back to Marshall.

"What are you doing in here Marshall?" He said while trying to wipe away his tears away. before he felt a paw on his shoulder. He hesitated from turning around right away, still drying his wet muzzle.

"Why are you crying?" Marshall asked, trying to avoid spilling the beans on his own crisis and focus on helping someone else with theirs, that's just the pup he was, selfless, nor did he have the heart to leave the room in the state that Cody was in without at least letting him vent first. Whether it was not wanting to see him suffer, or his medical training kicking in, he felt compelled to help Cody, numb his pain at the very least.

Cody felt himself being pulled away from the door. His breath became shallow as he reluctantly turned to face his company, who upon closer inspection had also been crying.

Never one to show his emotions, not even people he was close with, doing it with a complete stranger was unthinkable. But then again, the conversation he just had with his superior turned his world upside-down, he decided to try something new, going against his instincts, and let Marshall in.

"I just..my boss..he's being bribed by the hospital board to teach me during my residency. But..he."

Cody stopped, turning away and taking in as many calming breaths as he could, as if to psyche himself up or to stop himself from breaking down, Marshall didn't know.

Without a word Marshall put a paw on his shoulder, urging him to continue, giving him a confident nod of his head.

"It's ok, you're allowed to feel emotions, you don't need to bottle everything up."

like a light switch going off, as if the floodgates had burst open, all of the emotions Cody had been trying to supress had been given permission to come out, and come out they did.

In seconds, the cool calm and collected cattle dog was drowning in a frenzy of tears, holding his paws up to his face, before grabbing ahold of the closest warm body to him. Stunned at first, but not about to reject the comfort seeking dog, Marshall returned the hug, squeezing him tightly as tears began to stain his uniform, silently relishing in the close contact of the other pup and the comfort it brought him.

"He thinks I'm..a fraud, a failure..he won't teach me.. he doesn't believe in me. Nobody does." Cody sobbed, opening the cages to his insecurities and fears for Marshall to see.

"What if he's right?..What..what if I am useless? What if..I..I'll never belong. That I'm nothing more than a liability, a hazard..a failure to delusional to see how unqualified I really am."

Marshall had heard enough, and placed both of his paws on Cody's shoulders, forcing the pup to look up at him from the pit of shame and self doubt he was digging himself.

"Stop, just stop, you listen to me, I've never seen another pup do what you're doing, not one. The fact that you have the courage to pursue your dream, your calling, should diminish any doubts you have about your place at the hospital." The dally said staring into Cody's glassy eyes before continuing.

"You know why your boss is so against you being here, why he is making it so hard for you, why he put you down like he did?"

Cody wiped his eyes and shook his head no, tilting his head in confusion when he saw Marshall's confident smile beaming at him, instilling hope into his heart, waiting with bated breath for him to answer his own question.

"Because he's threatened by you, he's afraid of what you'll become if he nurtures you and helps you grow. But if he keeps you in his control, feeding you lies and filling your heart with doubt, then you will never be able to blossom. " He stopped and his smile only grew. " Flowers can't bloom in the darkness."

Nothing else was said between them as Marshall's words resonated with the disheaveld nurse still reeling from the Rollercoaster that had been his day, and the release of the emotions that came from it. But in the midst of the sea of doubt storming inside, a beacon of hope cut through the angry waters and hateful words of the enemy. And with all of his effort, Cody latched onto it, cradling it inside, planning to nurture it until that same light all but consumed him.

Rubbing his paws on his muzzle and letting out a calming breath from his tear stained muzzle, Cody looked to the confident looking in front of him,

"Thank you Marshall, you really have the heart of a medical pup." he said lightly patting Marshall's arm. " You have no idea how much I needed that." Cody said smiling warmly at Marshall, before his face changed into a confused one, raising an eyebrow he looked at Marshall questioningly, "Why _are_ you in here, this room is reserved for hospital staff members only."

The proud smile on Marshall's face, his confident posture, his control over his emotions, all left him in the blink of an eye. "I..uh..got lost?" He tried joking, but the stern look he got in return discouraged any further jokes or anything other than the truth from leaving his muzzle, so he remained silent. His raw emotions slowly surfacing at the haunting reminder of why he was really here.

But silent he remained, struggling to keep his emotions hidden from his acquaintances prying eyes.

"C'mon Marshall, I told you what was bothering me, now it's your turn. What, were you upset that you had to get up so early?" Cody said, but his joke fell flat as the silence of the room was deafening. Putting on his serious face, Cody approached the unreadable but unstable dog.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" Cody asked, placing a paw on Marshall's shoulder. When silence met his ears again, Cody decided to try filling in the blanks,"Is it about your friends?"

Marshall tightened his eyelids shut, gritting his teeth together as the pain surged through his body, a growing pit of fire burned bright in his stomach.

"Is it Rocky? Are you worried because you haven't visited with him?"

"CHASE! IT'S ABOUT CHASE." Marshall barked, walking around the small room they occupied."He KNEW I liked her... I TOLD HIM!"

Cody stepped back allowing Marshall appropriate space, he couldn't comfort a fuming pup.

"He was supposed to be my best friend, and now he has his paws wrapped around MY EVEREST. He didn't even ask me. There was no -Hey Marshall is it cool if I make a move on your crush- no he just swooped in and snatched her away from me."

"He knew I wouldn't have the guts to ask her out, to tell her how I felt, He COUNTED on it, waiting until the right opportunity to win her over. I mean.. so what if he is the more attractive one..the more athletic one, the less...clumsy..one." Marshall trailed off, stopping in his tracks.

Like a knife, his own words pierced his heart. He let his eyes go wide, and then forced them closed trying to brace himself. lowering himself to the ground leaning against the wall, he cradled his head in his paws. " She picked him, she never even noticed me, never..thought of me like that.." Marshall winced as the knife dug in deeper, causing tears to slowly roll down his fluffy spotted cheeks.

Marshall's voice began to crack, but he had to get the rest out. "It's not like somebody forced her, it was her choice, and she chose him out of all of us. I'm such an idiot. I actually believed that a pup like her would ever choose to be with an immature, annoying, clumsy pup like me." Glancing up to the other pup in the room, Cody caught a glimpse of Marshall's empty, dull colored eyes, eyes that were once a magnificent ocean blue. He wanted to see those eyes again, not the ones starring holes into the floor.

Cody felt sick to his stomach watching Marshall. listening to both his cries and his bleek revelation of the source of his pain, and a dark picture was painted for him; showing how Marshall viewed himself. Cody might not have known a lot of details about Marshall, but nobody deserved to beat themselves up over something like this the way he was. And he was utterly shocked that Marshall would ever say such judgemental, critical, hurtful things about himself.

"Surely you don't really believe that." Cody said calmly, walking over and sitting down next to Marshall as he wept and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"It's true!" Marshall said burying his face in his paws, shaking from his own cries. He never noticed the paw resting on his shoulder, or when Cody leaned close to him. He did however hear him, speaking in a low soothing tone.

" There are millions of reasons why she could have chosen him, but I guarantee the reason she did goes deeper than just his appearance and coordination. We can't know why she did." Cody sighed, not wanting to say what came next.

"And you can't blame her for not picking you if she never had a reason to." This caught Marshall's attention as he looked at Cody expectantly for him to elaborate. "Did you ever give her a reason to believe that you wanted to be more than friends?"

Marshall shook his head," I was..going to tell her, but I was too afraid." He whimpered. " I'm such a coward."

Shifting so his upper body faced Marshall, Cody grabbed his arm and glared at him with determination. " You're allowed to feel angry at Chase, and hurt by the situation and even by Everest, but by no means are you allowed to take all of the pain and anger you feel out on yourself." You're an extraordinary pup Marshall, you're a fire and medical rescue dog. That takes a special kind of pup, with a special kind of heart, to do something like that. You helped me, even with all of your own pain, you just put it aside."

He was interrupted by Marshall's sudden fit of hiccups, followed by a nervous giggles in between a slowing flow of tears.

" I want you to remember this Marshall, above all else. This isn't your fault, and you didn't cause this, we live in a broken world, and sometimes bad things happen to good people, and pups."

"Then what's the point of all of this? If the world is broken and everyone in it sucks, and they themselves do suckey things that make the world suck more, why bother at all?" Marshall huffed.

"The point is finding the things and people that make all of the pain and

brokenness bearable, finding the light that makes the dark less..dark."

Marshall smiled at him as Cody's words hit home, filling his heart with not only confidence, but hope. "Thank you, for listening." He simply said, before letting out a yawn. " You know if you don't make it... as a nurse, you would make an outstanding...psychologist." He said as his eyelids began to close and his head fell to the side, resting against Cody's shoulder. The morning had been a draining rollercoaster, and Marshall's mind couldn't keep up any longer.

Cody let out a laugh before a yawn crawled up his own throat. It was only then that he realized how tired he actually was. "Just for a second. " He whispered, before leaning his head against the wall. He closed his eyes for a second too long, and was soon snoring softly.


End file.
